Dance In The Dark
by kenjis-slayer
Summary: After a brief encounter with a demon, Kagome is seriously wounded. Afraid of losing her, Inuyasha makes a decision that may change the future of the Shikon No Tama protector.
1. Chapter One

**Summary: After a brief encounter with a demon, Kagome is seriously wounded. Afraid of losing her, Inuyasha makes a decision that may change the future of the Shikon No Tama protector.**  
  
Disclaimer: First things first; I do not own anything of the great show "Inuyasha". It belongs entirely to the incredibly creative, highly imaginative, Rumiko Takahashi.  
Second, this is my first attempt at "Inuyasha" fan fiction, so go easy on me. The only versions of the show I've seen are the US dubs. Meaning, the voice I hear of our little foul mouth hanyou is Richard Cox. That also means, the terminology and use of Japanese language will be toned down completely. I don't want to insult anyone by using the words/phrases/expressions incorrectly. Also, I don't want to make an A** of myself.   
Third and final, I don't intend for this story to be long, so if some chapters come out short, sorry. Again, go easy on me. Whew. Anyway, enjoy and please review.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome paced the grassy green meadow and stared intensely at the book before her. She sighed in complete exhaustion. She had read the problem several times over and it still did not make any sense to her. It was as if it were in a different language.   
  
'Three numbers are such that the second is 6 less than 3 times the first and the third is 2 more than 2/3 the first. The sum of the three numbers is 150. Find the largest of the three numbers.'  
  
"Argh," she screamed in frustration. "'…the third is 2 more than 2/3 the first.' What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"  
  
She tossed the book to the side.  
  
"I give up," she collapsed onto the ground and gazed up at the sky. "I'm never going to pass this test. I'm going to fail. I hate math!"  
  
She continued to gaze up at the blue sky. It was painted with hundreds of white clouds. There were so many different shapes and sizes. She couldn't help but let her mind drift away into her imagination. She envisioned herself riding atop the gentle cloud, gazing down at the world below her. She smiled thinking of how she could leave it all behind. Let her worries stay on the ground below her; no shard hunting; no tests…  
  
"Ugh," she shook her head out of her thoughts. "Daydreaming isn't going to get me very far."  
  
She sat up, "I need to get back to studying."  
  
She reached for her book, but couldn't find it. She looked around and saw only the green around her.  
  
"What the?" She stood up. "Where did-"  
  
"I don't know why you even bother with this nonsense," a voice called above her. "We should be looking for more fragments of the sacred jewel, not resting."  
  
She turned her attention towards the sound of the familiar voice. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at the boy a few feet above her. He was dressed in a red kimono, with powerful prayer beads around his neck. His ears stood out among his features. They were that of a dog's. They poked themselves out from the top of head, through his silky white hair.   
  
He was sitting on a branch, letting one leg dangle as he flipped through the pages of her hardback book. He furrowed his eyebrows at the words and numbers that were contained within the pages.  
  
"Give me back my book" she held out her hand.  
  
"What is so important about this?" He looked at the book from different angles.  
  
"I need it for school," she told him. "Now hand it over."  
  
"Let's get going," he closed the book. "I want to look for more jewel shards."  
  
"I told you," she grew irritated. "I have a test coming up and I need time to study for it. Can't you at least understand that?"  
  
He scoffed, "You've had enough time."  
  
"I'll tell you when I've had enough time," the sound of her voice began to increase. "Now give me back my book."  
  
"Nothin doin," he held the book to his chest and leaned back into the tree.  
  
"Fine," she placed her hands on her hips. "Sit."  
  
He could feel the proverbial force pull him towards the ground several feet below him. As strong as he was, he could not overpower it. He could not remain on the branch. His body hit the solid ground with a fierce 'thud', making him completely immobile. It would be a few seconds before he would realize that she had taken the book from his numb arms.  
  
He wearily stood up; his body still sore from the impact.  
  
"You get out of line again, Inuyasha?" Someone teased from behind.  
  
He could feel his insides flare up at the sound of the voice.   
  
"Back off Shippou," he warned with a growl.  
  
The young fox demon, with two feet like a fox, had a face of a young child. His bushy tail was a golden brown. He danced around the hot headed Inuyasha, and away from him. He knew how quickly he would feel the strong hands of the hanyou when he was angry. Still, nothing delighted him more than to see him in pain after Kagome's incantation.   
  
The white-haired, half demon scanned the area for the young girl who made him fall from the tree. He was going to give her a verbal tongue lashing, but she was nowhere to be found. He grumbled to himself. It didn't matter. All he had to do was pick up her scent. That would lead him right to her.  
  
"Why don't you leave her alone?" Shippou watched the hanyou's eyes. "She said she'd tell you when she's ready."  
  
"She's had enough time to look at those stupid books of hers," he snapped at the little demon. "Besides, when she's here, she's here to find shards."  
  
"Just give her some time," another voice responded. "After all, she's here more than she is home."  
  
Inuyasha didn't even bother to turn around. He knew the voice belonged to a young man; an amorous monk, by the name of Miroku. He was tall and slender, dressed in purple and black. His hair was black with a small pony tail. With him he carried a golden staff. His physical appearance made him look to be around the same age as Inuyasha, then again there were some moments when he showed the maturity of an elderly wise man.  
  
"Still," the hanyou argued. "She shouldn't wander off like that."  
  
"Who's fault is that?" Shippou added. "If you would have left her alone than she wouldn't have to go off somewhere by herself."  
  
"She's tough ," the monk stood next to him. "I'm sure she'll be all right."  
  
Inuyasha sneered , "Yeah right. Kagome take care of herself? Don't make me laugh."  
  
"Kagome's brave," the young fox snapped in her defense. "You shut up!"  
  
"I seem to remember I was the one who saved her from the last eight demons," he crossed his arms.   
  
"Yes," Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "But I also recall the number of times she's saved your life."  
  
"So," he turned his back to the monk. "She just got lucky."  
  
"Sure she did," he winked at a smiling Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and his nose cringed at the air. Something wasn't right. The air wasn't right. Along its gentle waves it carried an odor of evil and danger. It also came from the same direction the young girl's scent.  
  
Kagome," he said in a slight whisper and followed the trail of her aroma.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I swear that boy," she griped as she stared down at the book in her lap.  
  
After having to take the book from his arms, she walked away from him to find a place where she could be alone with her studies. She knew it wouldn't be long before he would find her. Still, if she could get a few minutes alone with her books, she knew it would help. She needed all the time she could get.   
  
Her trips back to feudal Japan were becoming more frequent, which left less and less time for her school work. She was so far behind her classmates. And her make up work was piling up. Even when she returned home, she would find herself still out of school just to finish up on her make up work. She was never given the chance to look at her books with Inuyasha around.   
  
"Why does he have to be so bossy?" She complained aloud to herself.   
  
She took another look at her math book. She tried to read the problem again, but found herself growing frustrated once more. She couldn't concentrate properly. She was bugged with too many thoughts. Most of which had to do with a certain silver haired hanyou.  
  
"Ah!" She stood up and screamed. "I'm sick of it!"  
  
She began to pace and ramble complaints, "He's so selfish! Why can't he get it through his head that I need to study! And how exactly do I find the largest number?"  
  
"Who does he think he is? 2/3 of the first?"  
  
Kagome continued to ramble on, not realizing her words were mixing her thoughts together.  
  
"I have this test to deal with! The sum of him and I are 150! He's 2/3 of the first! And I can't find the largest place for me to get away from him for a while! Why does he have to act like that? Now he's gonna be mad cause I had to sit him 6 less than three times the third! What the hell am I saying?!"  
  
Suddenly a rush of cold swept across her body, causing her stop pacing. Her eyes didn't move. Her breath seized as she listened to her surroundings, but no sound emitted. It was as if life itself had stopped.  
  
Then she heard it. It was a low, deep rumble. The sound resembled the noise of thunder, but there were no clouds in the sky. It had been clear all day. Then it hit her. Her eyes widened at the realization of sound. It was a growl.  
  
Her eyes slowly moved in the direction where the sound resonated from. She could feel her body tremble as she gazed up at the creature that stood just a few feet from her. It was well over ten feet tall, with razor like claws and teeth that looked like it could rip a very large animal to shreds…and a very small girl.   
  
Her lip quivered as she tried to speak, "Inu-Inu.."  
  
'Run,' the voice in her head ordered. 'Now!'  
  
The thought continued to echo in her ears. She could hear the voice, so loud and clear. The rhythm of the short syllables flowed all through her body. She tried to heed it's command but found herself standing in the same spot just gazing up at the hideous creature that towered over her. She couldn't run. She couldn't scream. She found it difficult to breathe. Her fear disabled all her motor functions.  
  
However, what felt like an eternity, was only a few seconds it took for the feeling to return to her legs. And just in time as well, when the monsters mighty hand took one big swing at her; it's claw nearly twice the size of her body; her small, delicate body, she leaped out of the beast's reach. She could feel the wind push past her, through her hair, rustling her clothes. It's strength caused her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. If her body wasn't numb in terror, she might have felt the pain of the impact. But it was her fear, the same that held her position, that made her move again as the large demon made another attempt at her life.  
  
Kagome rolled out of its way as its large fist pounded onto the ground where she once laid. She could feel the earth beneath her tremor from the touch of the fist. The movement of the ground made it difficult for her to stand once more. It took a few seconds for the earth to stop moving. But it was in the short time, when she glanced over at the beast and saw something moving quickly through the trees over its massive shoulders. It was quick, but she recognized its red and white features.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried.  
  
She climbed to her feet and watched as he raised his arms high above his head. In his hands he had the already unsheathed, mighty blade that had taken the form a giant tooth; the Tetsusaiga. It was in three quick flashes when she saw the monster's legs trembled beneath it. She watched as the life from within its once terrifying red eyes flicker out like a burning candle.  
  
She smiled as she saw her white knight come from behind the still falling beast. It was then she noticed a his face was filled with terror and panic. She couldn't understand why. He had just killed the beast. Why did he look upset?  
  
"Kagome!" He called her name. "Look out!"  
  
She turned to follow his gaze. Everything had happened so quick. The beast had punched the ground with his left hand, rendering her balance unstable. When she managed to finally climb to her feet, she had seen Inuyasha coming to her rescue from behind the large demon. She was too busy watching her hero destroy the demon's enormous body, that she hadn't seen its right hand was headed right for her. Its momentum was still making its swipe towards her.  
  
She caught a small glimpse of a razor sharp claw aimed for her back. She tried to move out of its way, but it was too late. It took only a split second for the sharp blade to dig itself into her back. The force of the impact flung her several feet from the now limp hand.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes just about fell out of his head. He dropped his mighty sword and ran towards her body, which now lay motionless. As he grew closer to her, his steps became smaller, weaker. He could feel his knees began to buckle. He could feel his insides twisting and turning. A rush of fear had fallen over him. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to see what he knew was there. He didn't want to look upon her body and see it lifeless.  
  
He couldn't breathe, which made it difficult for him to speak. Still, he didn't want to say a word in fear that he would get no response. He didn't think he could handle it. But a strong voice inside him told him to speak; call out to her; telling him to say her name.  
  
"Kagome," his voice choked.  
  
When he reached her, her body was faced down in the grass, displaying the large wound on her upper back. He had seen blood before. He had shed blood of his own and of the many demons he had conquered, but nothing ever prepared him for what he saw. Her long, black hair had soaked up the thick red liquid. Her green and white school uniform skirt was now stained with a scarlet that would never fade.  
  
He tried his voice once more, "Kagome."  
  
It was then he noticed her small body moving up and down quickly. He knew struggle when he saw it. He had gotten lacerated many times before. His body had taken so many beatings. He knew what it meant for a body to move such as it did. She was trying to breathe. It was strenuous on the insides. The pain was almost unbearable. He knew she was fighting to hold on to her life.  
  
He dove down and cradled her in his arms, "Kagome!"  
  
Her face had agony written all over it. She coughed up more red ink.   
  
Just then Shippou and Miroku had come running up. Inuyasha had moved too fast for them to keep up. Their minds couldn't quite register just what their eyes were focused on. It took a moment for their brains to catch up. Shippou was by her side immediately.  
  
"Oh my," was all the monk could say.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou's eyes were filled with tears. "Kagome, get up!"  
  
Miroku quickly reached for her bag and pulled out a thick towel. He handed it to Inuyasha to use to cover her wound.  
  
"We've got to get her to Kaede's," he touched the side of her face, softly. He could feel her body grow cold  
  
"I know that," he began to wrap her shivering body in his already red kimono.  
  
As the hanyou picked her up, she let out a anguished whimper. His arms pressed up against her wound. He didn't like to see her in pain, but he had to apply pressure to it in order to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Is Kagome going to be all right?" The little fox demon worriedly watched her take in several sharp breaths.  
  
"The village is two days from here," Miroku looked in the direction they would be heading.  
  
"For you," Inuyasha added, softly. "I can make it there in a day."  
  
"I don't think that's wise," Miroku looked her over. He knew she was slipping. "If you move her too fast, too much, she might…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the little demon looking at him wide eyed.  
  
"We don't have a choice," he looked down at the girl in his arms. "If we don't get her there sooner, we might be too late."  
  
"Take her Inuyasha," Shippou pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Shippou's tear stained face, "You have to take her. Hurry. Just hurry and help her."  
  
He nodded his head, "Be careful."  
  
"You as well," he looked down at Kagome once more, then handed him his sword.  
  
"Hurry," Shippou sobbed and handed him Kagome's back pack. "I don't want to lose her."  
  
With that he gave his two companions one more look and ran in the direction of the village. He was going to get her there in time. Shippou's last words echoed in his ears, 'I don't want to lose her.'  
  
"Me either Shippou," he held her tighter to his body.   
  
He gazed down at her once more to see she had fallen out of consciousness. "Hang on Kagome. Don't you give up on me." 


	2. Chapter Two

*Sorry, it took me some time to get to the next chapter. I've been really busy. In the times that I did try, ff.net was acting up. Anyway, as I mentioned before, if the chapters are short, I'm sorry. This one is short; I'm sorry. Thank you to those who've read and reviewed. I hope I don't let you down with the rest of the story. If it takes me a few days to update, please bear with me. I like to do a great deal of rewriting things and changing the content. Anyway, enjoy and please review. Thanks.*

*I've already made my disclaimer at the first chapter, which means, "Inuyasha" is not mine....only in fantasies! -sigh- Ha ha.*

"**" - denotes italics. I have yet to figure out ff.net format. 

The world around her was black, empty. 

'What's going on?' She asked herself. 'Where am I?'

She made an attempt to move her arms, but there was no feeling. She couldn't feel anything; her legs, fingers, chest, back, nothing. There was no pain. She couldn't understand it. She wondered just how badly she had been hurt by the monster. Had she been hit so hard that she could not see, nor feel? Had she been paralyzed? She knew it couldn't be possible for she could feel the soft touch of air moving all around her; much like a gentle breeze

'Where is everyone?' She wondered. She remembered seeing Inuyasha annihilate the large monster that attacked her, but where had he gone to. Why couldn't she hear him at least?

'Inuyasha!' She tried to call out, but her voice had left her. She could only hear her own voice echoing in her mind. She made several attempts to use her voice once more, but it did no good. No sound came from where her mouth should be.

'Am I dying?' She thought to herself. 'Is that what's happening here?'

She hardly expected a reply, so it shocked her when she heard the faint sounds of voices. They echoed in the distance. She didn't quite understand what they were saying at first, but when she listened harder she recognized their words. They were singing. The voices were amazing. They were in perfect harmony; they were golden, serene. The thought, 'heavenly' had come to mind as she listened to the gentle voices croon.

'Am I dead?' She tried to ask again.

She then heard the voices, singing something else. It was a song. She had never heard it before, but she thought it was exquisite. However, the words terrified her. She didn't like them. She didn't want to think of it as being true. She didn't want it to be anything more than a melody.

__

**I'm in a state of confusion

I hope things aren't what they seem

If this is really happening

Then just let me go back to dream

You're home

Tell me I was dreaming

That you didn't leave me hear to cry…**

'Stop it!' She cried, trying to drown out the melodious voices. 'Just stop it!'

**…_It was just my imagination telling lies_

Tell me that you didn't say goodbye**

'It can't be!' She tried to speak.

Suddenly, she could feel an explosion coming from behind her. It was like a bomb had been set off on her back. It penetrated her skin, with a heat that engulfed every single nerve in her body. The intensity of the flames made her body feel like it was on fire. 

Her back pulsated with an overwhelming ache and her eyes rained down tears, as she screamed, "Inuyasha!"

Her eyes shot open. The first thing she caught a glimpse of was the stars hanging high above her. They were shining a bright red.

'Red! Why the hell are they red?! They shouldn't be red!'

"Ahhh!" Her voice echoed in the night. "It hurts! Help me! Please! INUYASHA!"

Her lungs reached for the cool air of the night, hoping to soothe the heat of the flames scorching her very insides. It did no good. She couldn't get enough cool air inside her. As much as her lungs desired the fresh air, they could not subdue the torture that was going on. Her breaths only fueled the inferno.

Kagome tried to look all around her. She tried to move, but it hurt too much to move her body. She tried to move her head. It was far less painful. She looked around to find herself surrounded by shrubs and bushes. She assumed she had been hidden, either that or she had fallen into a set of bushes.

She tried to think through the agony, 'Where is he? Can he not hear me calling…oh…'

"Inu-" she tried, but she felt like she had been struck once again by the huge demon.

She didn't want to speak anymore. Every time she did, the pain only got worse. She tried to breathe easier, maybe suppress the pain, even if a little. She also wanted to listen. Maybe, just maybe, he was in the area and she could hear him. 

She grew as silent as she could. Her breaths were so labored that it drowned out much of the already quiet night. She held her breath and strained to hear anything; something that would give her hope that someone was there for her.

Soon Kagome began to feel her body grow light. That familiar feeling of weightlessness had returned to her. The night sky began to fade and her breaths began to fall to a soft hush. She knew she was going back to the dark place. She knew she was going to hear the golden voices once more. 

"No," her breaths growing shorter. "I'm not…"

She fought to keep her eyes open. Her mind told her body over and over, not to give up. It pleaded with the heart to not give in to the exhaustion.

"He'll come," she said softly. "Don't…I need to…hang…"

Then, everything went dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain. The demon was much stronger than he initially thought. He knew he shouldn't have stopped to fight off the monster. He had Kagome to worry about. He didn't have time to be messing around with a stupid demon. She was hanging by a small thread. He had to get her back to the village. But the evil being wouldn't allow them to pass, not that he was asking.

Inuyasha made several attempts to outrun the demon, but carrying Kagome slowed him down. Not to mention, the sudden movements weren't exactly healthy for her already fragile body. He had no choice. He was going to have to fight the demon.

The hanyou ran to a brush as quick as he could, trying to lose the demon for a few moments. He searched for a safe area in which he could hide Kagome for the time being, while he took care of the monster. He found a bunch of shrubs and safely placed her beneath the greens. He left her wrapped in his kimono. He whispered a promise of return before gripping the Tetsusaiga tightly.

"Bastard!" He growled in anger. "You're gonna pay for that!"

The demon stood about twenty feet. It had the head of a cobra, with a tail of razor-sharp barbs. Its eyes burned a pale blue. It had rejuvenating abilities as well. Every time Inuyasha made an attempt to slash at its body, it would only heal seconds later. 

He tore off another piece of the serpent. It hissed in pain, only to back off Inuyasha. When it did, it's body healed where the Tetsusaiga slashed through.

"What the hell?!" He panted. "How does this thing die?"

The hanyou took a few steps back and studied the large snake. He knew there had to be a weak spot somewhere on the body. He wondered if there was a shard buried somewhere on the demon. Assuming that was the reason for the regenerating abilities. He knew there was only one person who could answer that and she was lying, awaiting his return.

'Kagome,' he thought of her lying in the thicket. 

It was at that moment he noticed something he had overlooked early. There appeared to be a tiny horn on the demon's head, right between the eyes. Inuyasha's mouth watered as he thought of ripping it off the demon's head. 

For a moment the two enemies didn't move. They sat in defense; awaiting for each other's strike. Inuyasha knew the serpent knew just what he was staring at. The snake read it in his eyes and the hanyou read the snake.

Then in a blink of an eye, Inuyasha leapt into the air, the Tetsusaiga wielded to his right, ready to do some damage. It was at that exact moment the white haired half-demon heard a shrill coming from the thicket. It echoed anguish. That stopped him mid attack.

"Kagome," he whispered, ears twitching at the sound of her voice.

That was Inuyasha's mistake. He turned his attention from his opponent. That's when the strike came. He turned his head, not his entire body, leaving his front side fully exposed to the serpent. The serpent's tail slashed through the half-human's chest, with the blow knocking him to the ground. He tried to stand after the taking the hit, but the force of the impact caused him to lose his breath. He had to roll out of the way to avoid another hit from the serpent. 

Again, he heard her voice. This time it screamed his name. It was filled with absolute suffering. That was all it took. He could feel his blood began to boil. He rose to his feet and walked over to the where the demon stood. His grip on his sword grew tighter, whitening his knuckles.

"Let's get this over with," he snarled at the large snake. 

The rage coursed through his veins as the flames within his eyes burned a bright red. His eyes locked on the horn that rested on the serpent's head. His body was battered and bruised, but that didn't matter. There were other issues at hand, like the young girl who was waiting for him to return. He promised her he would be back. 

Inuyasha swung his father's tooth at every part of the serpent. He moved with the speed of a full blooded demon. The serpent could not move fast enough to avoid the hanyou's attacks. It tried to restore itself after each hit, but it could not keep up with the strength of the half demon and his mighty sword. It was only mere seconds when the power of the large serpent was obliterated to dust, as Inuyasha sliced through its small horn, making it only a memory.

The hanyou took a moment to catch his breath. He placed his hand on his chest only to be hit with a stinging sensation. He had completely forgotten that he had been hit. All he was concerned with was killing the demon and getting back to Kagome.

"Kagome," he looked in the direction of the thicket. 

He stood silent, trying to hear her voice once more. Everything was silent.

"No," he gasped. 

Quickly he ran to the thicket where he had kept her hidden. He could feel the branches of the shrubs tearing at the abrasions on his chest. He didn't care. He knew that his demon blood would heal him.

It was that thought that made him run even faster. It wasn't too much further now. If he could only get to her before…He shook his head and cursed himself for his thoughts. He didn't like himself thinking like that. He didn't want to imagine her gone.

Just a few more steps, he told himself. I'm coming. Hold on. Just hold on, for me.

He sniffed the air for her familiar aroma. He smelled her just a few feet off. There was also another odor that surrounded her. It was one that he had smelled on her before and it was one he didn't like. It was pasty and strong. It was her blood; fresh blood. She had been bleeding, again.

No, he ran in her direction. I'm almost there. Don't…

"Kagome!" He called out to her. "Kagome!"


	3. Chapter Three

*AN: I'm really very sorry for the delay on an update, again. I've been doing some rewriting, making sure things are correct. Thank you for your kind words. Again, if I disappoint you, sorry. I hope you're still interested in my story. I'm hoping to post much sooner next time. I'm working on Chapter Five at this moment. I hate to do it like this, but Chapter Four is good. In my opinion that is. Anywho, please review. Thanks.*

Kagome had returned. The nothingness had enveloped her. Everything was the same. Then again, she had been in complete darkness, so the details of the surroundings were very limited. The air that had moved all around her was still as cool as ever. 

Although she had fought hard to keep herself from returning, she had to admit that the void had a sense of peace to it. She felt at ease, for the pain had ceased. She felt free. It was the one thing she had looked forward to as she blacked out. Or as she thought of it, _died_.

When that word crossed her mind, her 'body' shivered with a feeling of shock.

__

'Am I dead this time?' She wondered.

Kagome wondered just where the voices were. She assumed she would hear them just as soon as she returned. But she remembered what happened last time. She had told them to stop. She didn't want to hear them at first, but now it was all she wanted to hear; just to let her know that she wasn't alone, entirely. 

__

'So this is it huh?' She reasoned with the silence._ 'This is how I'm going to spend my eternity? Just floating?'_

Kagome knew that it would be pointless to make an attempt to move around the darkness. Her body had lost all feeling. She had come to the conclusion that it was just her consciousness that existed in this place. Rather her spirit. 

__

'I thought I was suppose to find peace when I die,' she asked herself. '_How do I do that if I'm troubled with thoughts like this? Is this a punishment? Was I bad when I was alive?'_

Her essence shivered again at the thought. She didn't like it. Though peaceful and painless, she didn't want to be there anymore. It was too soon. She wasn't suppose to die so soon. She still had so much to do.

__

'I have to get out of here,' she told herself. '_I want out!'_

__

'I know you hear me!' Her mind called out to the nothingness. '_Let me go! I want to go back!'_

There was no reply to her demands. She pleaded with whatever was there; whoever had brought her there and kept her there.

__

'Please,' she sobbed. '_Please…I need to go back. I don't belong here. I…I…'_

Her cries were interrupted by a familiar sound. It was them again. They were singing. Again, the song was one she had not heard before. The voices sung it in a very slow melody. They were faint like before. They crooned all around her.

Kagome stopped her weeping to listen. They were repeating a line. It made her think of a broken record. But she knew that wasn't it. Last time she had heard them sing, it was as if they were telling her something.

__

**…If I were you…

…If I were you…**

__

'What?' She asked, forgetting her voice was lost. Still that didn't stop her from pressing the question. '_What? What are you…'_

__

**…I'd promise to live life for all it's worth.  
Take all that you've been given and leave your mark upon the earth.  
Trust your heart to show you everything you'll ever need.  
And if I were you…**

The choir trailed off. Kagome found it confusing. She didn't understand how she could do such a thing if she was stuck where she was. There was a soft drumming noise thumping all around her. It was faint, but there was strength in its throbs. It was soothing. Then it faded into the abyss. 

And the silence came again. 

She thought about what the choir had sung. It was disheartening as she thought of the thing she would never do again. Her biggest mark, she felt, would have been the Shikon jewel. She would never be able to finish her journey.

Before Kagome could complete her thought the voices resonated again.

__

**…Funny, funny how time goes by   
And blessings are missed in the wink of an eye…**

__

'I've heard those lines before,' she thought. '_But…'_

"Kagome," a muffled voice called to her from far away. 

She recognized it immediately. She tried to call out to him, but her voice was still gone. She hollered with all she had to make the slightest echo in the world of darkness, but her efforts were in vain. She couldn't do anything to better her situation. Her fate was set.

The vocals continued all around her, and through them she heard him faintly call her name once more.

__

**…Goodbye

No use leading with our chins

This is where our story ends…**

'No!' She cried out.

Soon she became enraged. She didn't like being confined the way she was. If that was the way she was to spend her eternity, she wasn't about to face it now. His voice called her name. She could hear pain and anguish in his cry. She wanted to comfort his hurt. She wanted to be there; to be with her friends. She wanted to be alive.

Just as that thought filled her essence, a bright light flared among the darkness. It was blinding at first and the distance was quiet far, but it was splendor to see. Then Kagome felt something pull her towards a light. She did her best to fight for control over what was pulling her into the light. She didn't want to go. The power of what held her was overwhelming. No matter how much she tried to fight it, she couldn't get herself to break free.

She could feel something warm flowing alongside her face.

__

'My face!' She thought to herself. '_I can feel my face.'_

It was a chain reaction. One by one she could began to regain feeling in her entire body. It started with her face and it worked its way down, all the way to her toes. There was a dull soreness in her upper back and the rest of her was a little numb with fatigue, but those were the best feelings she had ever felt. 

__

'The light?' She pondered. '_It's getting brighter.'_

As she got closer to the source, she began to see some silhouettes. They appeared to be the outlines of people. She tried to focus on the faces, but the light was too much. It made everything distorted.

The force that had began to pull her towards the light had released its grip on her. She could feel its momentum taking her more into the light and closer to the faces. She was almost there. She wanted to be there. She wanted to be where the light was. 

"Kagome," a voice whispered, faintly. "No!"

__

'What?!' She tried to call out, but she found herself shy of her voice. Everything else had returned to her, but her voice. 

She tried to call out with all her strength, but it did no good. Every word she 'spoke' came from the voice within her mind. It also seemed to take the energy out of her. It slowed her thrust to get to where she wanted to be. Soon she felt herself fall back; back into the darkness.

"No!" The voice echoed.

The light began to lose it's intensity. 

"No!" She finally called out. "I don't want to go back! I'm alive!"

She felt something or someone from behind her shove her back into the light. The silhouettes were no longer in shadow. Their features were a bit hazy, but much more clear than before.

"Kagome!" A child's voice squealed in delight. 

Her eyes hadn't completely adjust when she felt something wrap itself around her neck. 

"Huh?" She felt disoriented. "Where?"

"Shippou," Kagome's ears picked up an old woman's voice. "Be careful. She's still weak."

The veil that obscured Kagome's vision had lifted. Her eyes had caught sight of a little boy with a light brown tail and big smile sitting next to her. 

"Shippou," she whispered softly.

Off to her left, she saw an elderly woman with a patch over her eye.

"Kaede," she spoke in the same tone. "Where?"

"You're in my hut," she answered kindly. "Shh. Try not to use too much of your energy. You need your rest."

"How?" Kagome continued. 

"Rest first," the old woman dabbed her sweat covered forehead with a cloth. "We'll talk more later."

"But-" She tried.  


"Enough," she insisted. "Later. We're just glad to have you back."

"Me too," she took in a deep breath. She could feel her body become heavy. She had to admit to herself that she felt exhausted.

"Inuyasha?" She glanced around, only seeing Shippou and Kaede.

Kaede didn't answer. She gave her the knowing look. She had already told her she would talk to her later. With that Kagome closed her eyes and whispered a small prayer to herself. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke to the sounds of the small fire crackling in the hut. She slowly moved her head to look around. She saw Shippou asleep just a few feet away from her. On the other side of the fire, the gentle sounds of snoring could be heard from Miroku. Kaede was asleep a few feet away from her to the left.

She found herself wrapped up warmly in her sleeping bag. When she tried to sit up, she was hit with a dull pain on her left arm. She glanced down to find her arm in a sling. Kagome lay in her sleeping bag for a few minutes, trying to go back to sleep. But having slept quite a bit, she found it difficult. She couldn't allow herself to just lay in the hut and not sleep. She had to get up.

She knew she would hear protests to getting up and moving, so she sat up as quietly as possible. She moved slowly to keep her left arm from hurting. She gently pulled out the blanket within her sleeping bag and wrapped it around her. She crept towards the door and stepped out into the chilly night.

Kagome stood before the entrance of the hut. She gazed up at the sky. It was a clear night. The stars danced and shimmered all around the crescent moon. It was in it's first quarter. 

She turned her attention to the village around her. The light of the moon illuminated the sleepy village. Her eyes traveled all around. There was no sign of life. Everyone was tucked away for the night. They were all enjoying a good sleep.

Her eyes fell upon a familiar tree in the distance. She remembered seeing it for the first time. It was the first time she had laid eyes on him; the first time she had played with his ears. It had been some time since she had touched them. Even now, she could still feel it's soft texture.

Her thoughts moved through her past; their past. She remembered the golden spheres that glared right back at her. In the beginning, they were cold, as were the words that came from him. But after some time, there was a change. He was more gentle, though he tried to remain cold. She could see right through it.

She sighed thinking of him, _'Where..'_

She shook her head and made her short trek to the tree. She didn't get too far from Kaede's hut when she was stopped by the small twinge in her left arm. She used her right hand to gently rub the pressure point.

"It's the chill in the air," a voice spoke softly behind her. "That's why it's aching."

She turned around to see Miroku walking up to her.

"I figured that," she answered in a tone, just above a whisper. "What are you doing up?"

"The late hour is a good time to collect my thoughts," he joined her side. "That and a young woman is venturing off in the late night, _alone_, without protection."

"I'm sorry," she frowned. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No apologies necessary," he grinned mischievously. "It's my pleasure."

She smiled at his gesture. 

A silence fell between them. She had wanted to ask him the moment he had made his presence known. The question plagued her mind since she came to consciousness. She had tried to ask, but could not get an answer. They insisted that she get some rest.

Kagome studied his dark eyes in moonlight, before turning away. Once again, her gaze fell upon the familiar tree.

Miroku followed her eyes, "He's not here."

"I figured that much," she sighed, not taking her eyes off the tree.

The monk cleared his throat, careful to choose the right words, "He…There was a shard…He had to go…"

"It's okay Miroku," she closed her eyes, trying to fight the small moisture from building.

"He brought you here," he continued. "And…well…never mind."

"I told you," she turned back to the young monk. "It's okay."

"I need your help," she went on.

"Certainly," he nodded his head.

"I need you to grab my things for me," she looked back at the hut.

  
"Yes?" he awaited her to finish.

"I'm gonna go back to home," she took a deep breath, then exhaled her last thought. "Tonight."

"So soon?" He looked at her troubled. "Your wounds have not fully healed."

"I know," she rubbed her arm once more. "But I need to be home. I need to be in my own bed. I think it'll help me heal faster."

He took her right hand, "I'm sure he'll-"

"I _want_ to go home," she stopped him.

He sighed in resignation, "If you insist."

"Thank you," she forced a smile.

Miroku didn't push any further. He just made his way back to the hut. He thought of the events that lead up to that moment. He sighed inwardly as he thought of the two of them. He silently prayed for the best.

As he quietly stepped into the hut, his thoughts were interrupted by the elder woman sitting up on the other side of the fire. 

  
He jumped in surprise, "Lady Kaede."

"Aye," she stared into his face.

He held her gaze, knowing what was on her mind.

"She appears to be fine," he moved further into the domicile.

"Perhaps it's too soon," she spoke softly.

"It's been three days," he walked over to Kagome's things. "Maybe we are jumping ahead of ourselves."

"I hope you are correct," she watched him pack her things. "And?"

"No sign," Miroku didn't look back and paused before finishing. "She wants to go back."

Kaede stood and reached for a small pouch in the corner, "I assumed she would." She walked over to the monk and handed it to him, "Here. I've made this. Tell her to take it with hot water before she goes to bed."

Miroku eyed her carefully, "Oh?"

"It'll help speed her healing," she placed it in his open hand.

He sealed her bag and headed outside to see Kagome standing in the same spot. Though she remained still, he knew her eyes were moving all about. They were observing the stillness of the night, through the breeze. They were searching. He saw her shoulders drop in disappointment. His heart grew heavy for her. He glanced down at the bag once more. He thought of the two, and again, his prayer went out for them; for her. 


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: Hey! Check it out! Another chapter. Thanks again for all the nice words. I'm still working on Chapter Five/Six and I know you're anxious to read Chapter Four. Seeing as I told you it was good. Again, my opinion. I hope you enjoy it.**

Kagome collapsed into the down of her comforter, atop her velvety bed. She was completely exhausted. She didn't stop to think of the difficulty she'd find when she had come through the well to her time; and have to climb up the well with a slightly injured arm. She tried shouting to a member of her family for help, but her screams went unanswered. It was when she stepped into the house that she would discover its vacancy. Her family had gone on a short trip to visit relatives and would return in two days. She figured it was only fair, seeing as she spent most of her time 'away'.

She rubbed her left shoulder. It was still sore from climbing up the well. She knew it would be impossible to make the climb with just one arm and her already heavy backpack. She had to take her arm out of the sling. Her arm was fine until she had to actually use it. That's when the pain came. Kagome had to suffer through it to get out.

She rose from her bed and walked into the bathroom. She knew she had been unconscious for few days, but she had never gotten a chance to see how she looked. She could feel a few sores on her face and her chest, which usually made for cuts and bruises. She didn't look forward to explaining that to her mother. It would just worry her incessantly. Not that she didn't do it before. Her injuries would just add to it.

She turned on the bathroom light and walked over to the mirror. She was a little nervous to look at her own reflection. She was right. There was a small bruise on her right cheek and scrapes across her face, but nothing like she imagined she would have had. On their walk to the well, Miroku had told her the extent of damage inflicted on her. From his details she had expected to be near death.

The thought of if sent shivers down her spine, _'Dead.'_

She paused on the word for a moment. She knew something about that thought had seemed familiar. When had she had that thought before? Sure, in battle there were times she thought they were at the end, but it never really sunk in. Inuyasha always managed to save her.

She touched the bruise on her cheek, _'Inuyasha…'_

She couldn't help but wonder just where he was. Sadness cascaded all over Kagome's body when she thought of him. Why had he left her? She closed her eyes. She could still see the look of horror on his face, just before she had been hit. He looked so worried; so terrified. Where was he? Didn't he care? Kagome sighed deeply and retreated back into her bedroom, before turning off the light in her bathroom.

The lamp on the nightstand next to her bed, lit up the room. Below it was her bag. She reached for it with her right hand. She sat on her bed and opened it up. Tomorrow was school and she had a some work to catch up on. Her test was coming up and she wanted to be ready for it.

As she pulled out her book, her eyes fell upon a small pouch. She recognized it as the one Miroku gave her. Kaede had sent it with her. The medicine was made of herbs and tea leaves. It was suppose to help with her wounds. 

__

'Take it with hot water,' she could hear Miroku's voice. _'Before you go to bed.'_

She glanced over at the clock. It read, '3:23 AM'. She was still wide awake. She thought of the scars on her face and the bruise on her cheek. She shrugged and headed downstairs. She figured she would take the medicine while doing some homework.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. "Look out!"

A heavy blow fell across her back, sending her flying into the grass. The rocks and dirt scraped the side of her face. Then everything went completely dark.

She looked around the dark abyss. She could see absolutely nothing. Why was this so familiar to her? Had she been there? 

Suddenly her surroundings changed. Though her vision was somewhat hazy, she could see she was near a fire; sitting up; facing the fire.

'What's that?' Her voice echoed in her mind. Something was moving to her face. It was long and slender. It had a point at the end of it. 

'A finger,' she thought as it came into view. It grew thicker, 'It's two fingers.'

It got closer to her face. She could feel it run itself over her lips.

'What's going on?' She tried to speak, but couldn't find her voice.

Like before, everything went black. The fire was gone. The fingers had disappeared. And she was in the darkness once more. She tried to find the fire again, but like before, she saw nothing. Nor heard nothing.

The silence was quickly broken with the sound of thumping. The beats were swift. Each thump appeared to grow faster and louder. She covered her ears to drown out the sound. Soon the dark began to fade away. The shade grew somewhat lighter. She looked around and saw nothing but red. Her feet did not touch solid ground. It felt like she was floating. She tried to push her way through it, but the texture was incredibly thick. As her arms moved about she could hear a hollow sound echoing in her ears. The sound resembled a slosh, like water. She felt like she was swimming through a pool, filled with red dye. Then it hit her.

'It's blood,' she thought to herself.

The smell of copper invaded her nostrils, making her feel nauseous. She tried her best to hold back the turning of her stomach. But as she was fighting it, her insides erupted with flames. It grew hotter as she tried to move through the blood. It was difficult. The blood inside her boiled. The thumping grew louder and her nausea would not cease.**

The alarm on her clock blared completely out of control. Kagome ignored the annoying sound of the beeping and headed straight for the bathroom. Head first, eyes closed, she dove into the toilet. She released the turning torment going on inside her stomach. The smell of copper still occupied her nostrils, making her vomit even more each time.

After what felt like and hour, Kagome was finally relieved of the spinning and twisting within her stomach. Without even wanting to look, she closed the lid to the toilet and pressed down on the lever. The slush sound ringed highly in her ears.

She walked over to the sink and turned on the water. She continued to throw cold water on her face, soothing her already wet skin. She hadn't noticed, but her entire body was hot and dripping with sweat. Her breaths were heavy. Her nose was still sensitive to the smell. The breathing was helping to keep everything under control. As she dried her face off with the towel, she groaned at the sound of her alarm. It was still beeping.

She walked back to her room and shut it off. It was then she realized that she had been in the bathroom for over twenty minutes. She screamed as she thought about school. She still had to take a bath. She was going to be late. She ran around her bedroom and gathered her bath accessories. She was going to take the quickest baths ever. Despite the queasy feeling she woke up with, she was not about to let that stop her from going to school. She had missed enough days.

She fixed her bath water and immediately dunked her head beneath the surface, soaking every strand of hair. If she hadn't been running so late, she would have taken the time to enjoy the warm moisture caressing her body. She began to scrub her head with shampoo when she felt a sharp scratch on her scalp.

"Ow," she pulled her hands away from her head. She rubbed the sensitive spot gently and thought aloud, "Must have a scar." She shrugged and continued with her bath.

She hopped out and ran back into her room to change into her school uniform. As she got dressed she pondered on just what excuse her grandpa had used this time. She shook her head. She knew he meant well, but sometimes she thought he went to far. She couldn't see how the school could be so understanding. Still, it worked.

She ran into her bathroom and brushed her hair. She stopped, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Her cuts; her scrapes; the bruise on her cheek; they were gone. She was amazed. It looked as thought she hadn't even been attacked.

Then it hit her. She was so busy trying to get ready for school, that she forgot all about her shoulder. There was no pain. She moved her arm and rotated her shoulder; clockwise and counter clockwise. She felt a slight ache when she moved it counter clockwise, but it wasn't worth worrying about.

She smiled, "Wow. Kaede's medicine really worked."

She glanced back at her clock. She had less then ten minutes to be at school. She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door as quickly as possible. She had to admit. She was a bit anxious to see her friends again. And as she ran, she thought of the potion. The result of her speedy recovery, inclined her to want to take more later that night. That way she could heal up without anyone in the house ever knowing. With that last thought, she sprinted faster towards the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on her windowsill, filing down her last nail, _'I let them alone too long. Now they've gotten too long.'_

She put down the colorful Emory board, only to pick up her white coffee mug. It was filled more of old miko's medicine. She took a small sip. The contents were still very hot. After placing the cup down, she picked up a book lying next to her. The cover was dark blue with a center picture of a white unicorn, running through a waterfall. The book also came with a lock, which was already open. She picked up her pen and stared out at the night sky. It appeared just as it did the night before, 500 years ago.

She sighed while gazing out into the busy city of Tokyo. Though it was not a late hour, the city was still alive with activity. It made her miss the peacefulness of a small village. For after the sun sets, and a home cooked dinner is enjoyed, rest and relaxation are sure to follow. Though that era had its fair share of danger, the essence of security lingered. The simplicity of the early days was much needed in a fast moving present day, rather future. It needed more focus on the important things; family and friends.

__

'Friends,' she thought to herself. _'Shippou. Miroku. Kaede…Inuyasha.'_

It's been a few days since the attack and thanks to Kaede's medicine, my wounds are healing much faster. The scratches on my face are gone and the bruise on my cheek is gone, too. My shoulder…

Kagome stopped writing and looked up at her dresser. It stood next to her open window. The mirror that sat on the dresser was fairly big; about half the size of the window she had been looking out of, while writing. She was amazed with herself. Her mind had been so wrapped up in other things that she had completely forgot about the laceration on her back. She had never taken a the time to look at it. She didn't even know just how bad she was scratched.

She placed the book down at her window and walked over to her dresser. She turned her back carefully towards the mirror, keeping her upper left shoulder in view. She slowly removed the top of her pajamas. She let her eyes rest on the now sealed gash. Though it was closed, the scar remain. It looked as though it happened years ago. She was in shock over how quickly it healed.

"Thank you Kaede," Kagome whispered and put on her shirt. "And Inuyasha."

She walked back over to the window and took another sip of her warm drink, then continued with her entry.

__

…is still a little stiff, but it's nothing to worry about. The medication I'm taking is working really well. I have to remember to thank Kaede and Inuyasha. If he ever comes around.

I also have to ask them about my injuries. Miroku told me about them and they way he talked, made it sound like I was out for some time. So out in fact that when I came back to school, it was the day of our test. I can remember studying for it and having a couple days too, but I don't remember how many exactly. I'm guessing I was out for at least two days. I don't remember any of it. I remember the beast, then Inuyasha coming to save me. His face, then everything went dark.

Kagome paused her writing a moment. Her mind raced through the past events that lead up to where she was. Something about what she had written sounded familiar.

__

Speaking of which, I had a dream that I was in a dark place. I couldn't move. Even though I couldn't see anything, I could tell I was alone. The dream itself wouldn't have bothered me, if it didn't feel so familiar. Then, I was near a fire and fingers. I saw two fingers. I felt them on my mouth. And again, everything went black. I was back to where I was. But not for too long. After being in a darkened world, I found myself in a red one. Only to find out that it's a pool of blood-a really deep pool. I hear a really loud thumping sound and the next thing I know I'm waking up sick. Throwing up. What does it mean? Well, I know what the throwing up means. The pool of blood. That would gross anyone out. I don't know.

School, another "huh?" for me. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi kept pestering me about Hojo. I don't know what it'll take for them, or him for that matter, to understand I'm not interested. And speaking of Hojo, he gave me another gift. Aromatherapy candles. Maybe I'll give them to Kaede. He keeps sending me stuff for my 'ailments'. I don't know what grandpa has been telling everyone, but I may as well start picking out my casket. Everyone thought I was on my deathbed. Hell, with the stories they told me, he told them, I thought I was dead.

Kagome felt a chill roll down her back as she wrote down that word. An image of darkness flashed through her mind. She shook her head out of her thoughts, and took a drink of her medication. She thought of the large scar that ran from her middle back to her upper left shoulder. She knew with a scar such as she had on her back, she had to have been injured severely. Again, her body shivered.

Come to think of it, if it hadn't been for Inuyasha getting me to Kaede's, I would have died. I can't let that happen again. If I did…so much would have gone undone…unsaid. No one would know. He would've-forget it. I'm here and that's all that matters.

She finished off the rest of her nearly cold drink. She reread her words once more, like she always did when she wrote in her journal. After she finished reading, she closed and locked her journal and placed it in her nightstand. She tucked it safe, beneath her papers and accessories.

She walked back over to the window. She was set to close the panes shut, but thought otherwise. She pushed them open even further and stood there a moment. She stared out into the night. The city was still humming. The cars, the lights, the buildings. They were the stars that burned on earth. She smiled, then retreated back into her room. She crawled beneath the covers of her bed and as her head hit the soft pillow, she closed her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of golden orbs watched her as she almost closed the small doors to her window. She had stopped; changed her mind. She stood at the window and gazed out past him. The moonlight radiated off her soft face. He smiled at seeing her bask in the light. It was beautiful to see her at night. The beams from the moon bounced off her silky white skin. The light reflected off her jet black hair. The part of her lips, so small, let the gentle breaths flow in and out of her petite body. It was all so graceful.

He always liked to look at her by the light of the moon. Sitting up in his tree, he would play 'asleep', waiting for her to fall into the land of dreams. Sure, he would sleep, a little. Rest was always good, but he found more joy watching her sleep. Yes, he did stay awake to be on guard for enemies; enemies or anything that would dare disturb her. Her sleep was important to him.

However, he remembered the moment he thought her rest would become eternal. As wonderful as she looked while she slept; as much as her face exuded complete and total release of pain and torment; it was the one moment he wanted her to awake. Even if only to have her fighting with him. He didn't want her to go. So he did what he had to do, despite the consequences.

He could still hear the old woman's voice ringing in his sensitive ears, _'Inuyasha! Have you any idea what you've done?'_

__

'I know old woman!' He could hear himself snap back at her. _'I had to! I wasn't going to lose her!'_

__

'In doing so, you might have already,' Her voice fell in dejection.

The last four words played over in his ears. It stung with each echo. Like he had done hundreds of times before, he cursed himself. That was why he left. He could not bring himself to face her when she awoke. He could not bear to set eyes on her sweet, innocent face and know he had extinguished that special light about her. It hurt just to think about it.

He shook his head once more and kept his eyes on her. She smiled, then retreated into her room. If there was anything she could do to make herself shine more, it was by smiling. When she smiled, her dusty brown eyes held such a purity and tenderness. It filled him with a comfort and assurance, that the world wasn't entirely against him. Or at least one person wasn't.

He watched as the light from her room went out. He sat and waited, just like he did the night before. He had watched her as she moved all through her house. When she mixed the old woman's remedy; when she ate and Buyo ran his scent all over her leg; when she read her silly books and drank her remedy; then fell asleep; he watched her. Just like he did the night before, he had jumped from the limb he was on, onto her windowsill. 

She had her back to him as he crept over to where she lay sleeping. Her peaceful form brought a smile to his heart. It also brought a cold rush of despair. It reminded him of the old woman's words. He closed his eyes, scolding himself. 

He leaned in towards her and deeply took in her aroma. He had always been fond of it. He had told her once too. It was the first time he had become human in front of her. He had been poisoned by the leader of the Spider Heads. In his weaken state, she had let him lay his head on her lap. It was her smell that comforted him through the night. Just before falling asleep in exhaustion, he told her. Afterwards, she never brought it up, but he knew it was on her mind. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't the poison. He meant what he said.

Her scent still lingering in his nostrils, he thought, _'The monk was right. She seems just fine.'_

"I hoped you'd come," a gentle voice broke the night's silence.

He took a step back, towards the open window. He didn't know if he should reply. He wasn't sure if he could face her. He didn't know if he was ready; if he'd ever be ready.

He turned to the window to make his quick escape, but her voice stopped him, "Don't go. Please."

He kept his back to her, ears twitching back, listening.

"I hoped you were there," she continued away from him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and bit his lip, "Why?"

"I missed you," she whispered.

A silence fell between them. The unison sound of their heartbeats drowned out the noise of the city just outside. Both their breaths were held, waiting for the other to speak. 

She finally sat up, with a few tears running down the side of her face, "Why did you leave me?"

"I had some things to take care of," he replied coldly.

Kagome didn't say any more to him. She just walked over to him and joined him at the window. He had always been like that. She knew when he was really trying to be distant. She could see right through him. He had been worried. But why he really left, she didn't care. He was there and that was all that mattered.

Inuyasha grew tense at her close presence. His body twitched slightly as her hand clasped around his. Usually he would revel silently to himself at the opportunity to stand so close to her, with the moonlight shining on her face. But with all that was going through his mind, it left him feeling uneasy. He didn't know what to expect. It sent his heart racing when she reached for his free hand, with her other hand. 

Her eyes moved over the half demon, half human's face, studying its contours. His lips; they tighten in pout and often curled with a sneer. His eyes; the color of the falling leaves in the autumn, they roared of impatience and annoyance. His entire face always projected a self assurance. But now, those features had vanished, showing a defenseless hanyou. It was heartwarming for her.

Her eyes finally locked on his own yellow-orange spheres as she brought their joining hands closer to her chest. She squeezed his hands as gently as she spoke, "Thank you."

Why was she saying thank you? Did she know? He didn't know what to say. She was standing right in front of her, looking into his eyes. And the look was so gentile; so caring. He had wanted to look upon her like this forever.

He did the first thing her could think of. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Her scent was so pleasant and delicate. The light was still there; her light. Just like before, he didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to stay like this. She would be safest this way; right in front of him; anywhere; but always with him.

Kagome was shocked at Inuyasha's move. She knew it was difficult for him to let his guard down and open up. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his strong body. Oh, how she wanted to break down and cry; let him know how much his presence meant to her. But she didn't. She just held onto him, not wanting to let go. She was afraid if she did, he'd be gone.

She laid her head against his chest and inhaled the musky smell of his kimono. She had never really noticed his scent before, but she liked it. That sent a memory rushing through her. She had been held like that before. She remembered the power in his arms, yet they were tender to the touch. She remembered feeling safe. It wasn't when he sent her back to her time after the fight with Sesshomaru. No. The memory was much closer. Vague, but closer.

She felt a small twinge in her shoulder. In ran its way down and through her left arm. A joining pain had made its way down her back. She bit her lower lip and let out a muffled cry at the tremor that ran through her.

Inuyasha felt her tremble in his arms. He knew that she had stifled her cry to keep him from hearing, but his sensitive dog ears had picked up on it immediately.

"You haven't healed completely," he let her go. "You need to lie back down."

"I'm fine," she took a step back from him. "It's just a little sore."

He eyed her carefully. Her steps were weak, like she could barely stand. He wanted to say something to her, but held his tongue.

She leaned up against her dresser, nearly knocking over her empty mug, "How's everyone?"

"Fine," he watched her fumble with the cup. "Is that the potion the old woman gave you?"

"Remedy," She corrected him.

"Whatever," he returned with a cold tone. "You might want to use less water."

She glanced down into the bottom of the cup. There was no residue of the powder at the bottom. Not like tea or coffee would leave.

She eyed him carefully, "How long have you been watching me?"

"What are you talking about?" He scoffed.

  
She set the cup down, next to her, "How long?"

"What makes you think I was watching you?" He turned his back to her. "I just came back to see how long it would be till you came back. They're still shards out there."

"Answer me," her eyes burned into his profile.

"Hey!" His cheeks flared a bright red. "It's not my fault you're taking your clothes off near an open window!"

She reached up and slapped him behind the head, "Pervert! I was checking my back!"

"Ow!" He jumped back from her. "So do it in the other room!"

"You should have looked away!" She yelled at him.

She stepped toward the hanyou, but dropped to one knee. Her left arm fell across her midsection, trying to comfort the pain in her stomach. It felt like her insides were being shredded to pieces. She placed her right hand on the floor to balance herself. 

His eyes widened when he saw her fall to the floor, "Kagome!"

Her legs wobbled, as she held her stomach, "I'm fine!"

  
He tried to help her, but she slapped his hands away.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. The inflammation of the ache made her eyes water. She breathed in deeply, trying to contain the heat inside her

Inuyasha on the other hand, convinced that her injuries had not fully healed, "See! That's why I wanted you to stay here."  
  
"What?" Her breaths still heavy. "What are you talking about?"

"When I sent you through the well," he pointed to the shrine outside her window. "After the fight with Sesshomaru."  


"Oh," she scoffed. "You mean when you _shoved_ me?!"

"I did not shove-" He tried.

"Yes you did," she could feel the heat rising within her. "It was right before you held me, which I might add, confused the hell out of me?!"

"Wait," he put up his hand. "What?! Are you trying to confuse me? Besides, I sent you through the well to protect you!"

"What?!" She placed her hands on her hips. "You don't think I can take care of myself?!"

"No," he shot back. "I don't! Every time you come near a demon, I have to save you! You should just tell me where the shard is and get out of my way!"

That's all it took. The fire within her combusted, sending the flames through her veins. The heat rising to her head in anger, relaying messages to her hand. Inuyasha didn't have time to move. Her hand had come across his face before he could even take a breath from his last statement. The impact from her hand made him take a few steps back. Its force rattled his senses. 

She was breathing heavy, "Get…out."  


Inuyasha's jaw dropped open a few inches. His mind was in a state of shock. True, he had expected her to get upset, but that was not the kind of reaction he was prepared for. Not from her. He had pushed her buttons before, but it usually resulted in a shouting match. Nothing quite like this.

He continued to stare at her. His eyes, no longer in shock, studied her face. They could see anger and frustration written in bold letters. Still they did not withdraw themselves from the contours of her face. In fact they continued to travel all over. The purse of her lips; the sound of air passing through her nostrils; the fast and heavy motions in her chest region; the heat coming from her entire body. He moved his golden eyes all over her, finally resting on her now narrow and dark brown eyes. The flames roaring within almost made them appear a scarlet color.

"NOW!" Her voice thundered in her small bedroom.

The hanyou's sensitive hearing caused him to take a step back, breaking his train of thought. Her voice boomed, painfully striking his eardrums.

He winced, "FINE!"

"ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" She crossed her arms.

"I'M GOING!" He turned for the window. "AND I AM NOT COMING BACK!"

"GOOD!" She moved toward him, in hopes of getting him to move quicker.

He sat on the windowsill and turned back to her, "And that means you don't come back either!"

  
She stopped and put her hands on her waist, "Don't flatter yourself. I have no plans on following you this time!"

"Good!" He growled, then jumped out the window.

She walked over to the window and watched him soar through the air. Her rage was blazing as her voice called into the night, "Sit!"

She watched triumphantly as he fell, face first into the dirt. She could hear him curse repeatedly into the sand. She closed the window to hear him shouting more obscenities at her. She just rolled her eyes, ignoring him, until he mentioned something about being weak.

The storm clouds formed all around her, "Who does he think he is?!" 

She stood before her mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked deep into her own eyes and told herself, "I am strong!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't remember having been that annoyed or angered in her life. Every breath she drew in was faster than the other. It was much like panting. The waves of heat coming off her face and her entire body caused her to sweat. The sound of her heart thumping out of control, echoed loudly in her ears.

Just then everything around her began to spin. She tried to walk in the direction of her bed. But everything spun so fast, her steps staggered. She could feel herself become light headed. It was a feeling she knew had before. It was happening so fast that she didn't have any time to really think about it.

She could hear her voice in the back of her mind shouting, _'No.'_

Then, everything around her was swallowed up into a black hole. Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She never made it to her bed. Her legs went weak beneath her and she hit the floor.

**ANpt2: I wanted to put this note here, so as not to spoil the chapter. Regarding the Kagome's journal entry; I wrote it to where she's basically rambling thoughts down. You know what I mean, when you're mind jumps from one thought to another. So that's how it's going on in her journal; jumping. I wanted to let you know that, just in case it might get confusing. I didn't want to write this in the middle of the story. I can't stand to read notes like that. It kills the mood, sometimes. I try to avoid that, if necessary. Okay, I'm done. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: Hey. Another chapter. Thanks for those who are still reading. I hope you're enjoying the story. Sorry for a delay on the update. I just wanted to make sure it was good to go. You know, proof reading and stuff. Anywho, please let me know what you think. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Oooh! And I've been playing the "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale". That game is great. I love it! Just thought I'd throw that in there. Oh and if I manage to post another story, before updating this one. Sorry. These ideas just come to me. Anyway, please let me know what you think. Okay I'm done.**

The sun's rays had just shooed the night's darkness away as it rose from behind the mountains. The light sounds of birds chirping and the sounds of forest creatures moving through a nearby brush could be heard. Some of the village farmers had already awaken from their night's sleep, to began their long day's work. Although, most of the activity had begun near sunrise some did their work all through the night; not getting a wink of sleep.

Inuyasha sat up all night. He thought about the events that lead up to where they both were. His mind brought back the moment when he had seen her fall. It then traveled to a time when they shared a campfire; just the two of them. He sighed as his mind showed him the memory of her trying to breathe through the pain. Then falling silent. That thought brought him to the night before when they were yelling at each other. Before, by the fire, he had almost lost her, forever. Then last night…

__

"…I have no plans of following you this time!"

He snorted at her decision, _'Good. Just stay there.'_

The half demon sat quietly in his tree staring out. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He could still see the anger on her face. He had seen her like that many times before. And the way she slapped him. He was confused by that. Sure she had hit him for looking in on her while she bathed. But this time when she struck him, the force was much stronger. Had she been that upset? Or is it possible…

"How is she feeling?" Kaede's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hmph," he grumbled. "Who?"

"You know whom I speak of," she looked up at him. "You went to see her last night."

  
"And you've been staring at the well all night," Miroku joined the old woman at the base of the tree.

Inuyasha didn't bother to look down, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"How is Kagome?" The old miko looked out to the well.

"Who cares?" He crossed his arms. 

"Did you upset her?" Mirkou asked, calmly.

"What makes you think it was my fault?" The half demon growled.

"Inuyasha," Kaede spoke in a scolding tone. "Why did you upset her? She doesn't need any added stress. She needs rest to recover."

"She's the one who slapped me," he rubbed his cheek. "I'd say she's recovered."

"And?" The old woman continued.

"What?" He retorted. "She's always mad about something. She's fine."

"But-" Kaede tried.

"But what?" He jumped down from his tree. "Why should we worry about her? She said she's not coming back again anyway!"

The monk raised an eyebrow at the hot headed dog demon, "Again?"

The white haired half human mumbled something under his breath and walked off. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. The two didn't push him any further. From the little details he had given them and his behavior, which was common, Kagome was doing just fine. They didn't worry about her not coming back. She had said it many times before. It never held true. She'd be back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeling of weightlessness began to diminish as she could feel her body growing heavy. The dark that once surrounded her lost its emptiness, for a bright light began to soak up its presence. With each short breath she took in, the light grew stronger. Though the darkness seeped away, her surroundings were unclear. She knew there was something there, but the veil that shrouded her eyes withheld its distinction.

She blinked her eyes slowly. Soon, the shroud had been lifted and several objects came into view. She could see a few books, a pair of shoes and a few pencils tucked in the shadows, beneath a large rectangular object above her head. Her cheek felt cool against a smooth, but firm surface.

She didn't move her body. Her eyes scanned the area. It took her mind a moment to catch up. She was still on the floor of her bedroom. She hadn't moved since she had fainted the previous night. All she remembered was seeing the room spin. But before that he had been in her room. They had been arguing. Then she was angry; more than she had been before.

Just then she felt a small pain in her lower back. It started like a spark. It sent tremors all through her body. Her arms, legs, fingers and toes tighten at the sudden rush. It ended with an explosion in the pit of her stomach. The scent of copper and rotting leaves flooded her nose and mouth.

Kagome jumped up from where she was laying and ran to the bathroom. The only thing she saw, when she flung the door open, was the toilet. As soon as the lid flipped up, her eye lids shut and what was once inside her was now a part of the water in the bowl.

Her stomach twisted in many directions. The muscles contracted, ushering the unwanted and unwelcome substance upwards. The more the muscles tightened, the more painful it became. Her chest felt like it was going to explode. The stress on her stomach felt like it was going to rip apart. Every time the pressure within her released itself, it sent a wave of the same foul odor, only it was much stronger than before. The scent lingered, causing a repeat of the whole process. She didn't know how much longer she could take it.

Still, she couldn't get herself to stop. Her eyes remained shut, though a few tear drops seeped through her tight slits. A force pushed her onward. There was something in her that her insides didn't want. Her body was rejecting something.

After what felt like hours, she finally stopped, taking heavy, labored breaths. She was exhausted. She moved away from the toilet and propped herself against the bathroom wall. She could almost hear her skin sizzle at the touch of the cold wall. She wasn't aware that her body had grown incredibly hot. She glanced at her wavering arm to see sweat droplets rolling down onto the floor.

Though she was weary, she pushed herself up from the wall, then stood up. She took a step to the toilet to flush it. She was surprised when she glanced into it. The water was practically clear, except for several black spots. 

__

'What?' She stared in confusion. _'That's all. It felt like I was ready to cough up a lung.'_

She pressed the lever and watched as the water spun. Its quick motion mixed the contents, displaying the true colors of the spots. Red.

__

'Blood?' She asked herself, scared.

Kagome closed the lid and walked over to the sink. She turned on the faucet and let the cold water run a moment. The girl stared at her teenage self, over in the mirror. The silky soft texture of her skin was somewhat pale and the red shade around her brown eyes, made her look tired and worn. The roots of her black hair were drenched with sweat.

She took a deep breath and cupped some cold water in her trembling hands. She threw the water over her face, rubbing her face continuously. The retched smell of the unpleasant event was still lingering in her nose and her mouth. It nearly made her reach for the toilet once more. With that, she quickly drew herself a bath. 

She scrubbed skin ferociously with a bar of soap, cleansing her skin of the odor. After nearly, tearing her tissue soft skin, the young girl hopped out of her now cold bath. She wrapped as towel around her frame and walked back to her room. 

Upon walking into her room, she took notice to her window. It was closed. She remembered hearing him complain about undressing with the window open. She rolled her and walked over to her closet.

While she changed, she heard the front door open. She listened carefully, to the sounds of familiar voices. Her family had returned from their trip. They called out to her, announcing their already known presence.

Kagome remained quiet. She walked over to the window and opened it up again. She inhaled the warm air, studying the activity outside. The sun had already passed its high point. She assumed that it was mid afternoon. 

__

'How long was I out?' She asked herself. _'Did I miss a whole day of school?'_

She reached over to her dresser for a brush, then took a seat on the windowsill and began to gently run the bristles through her long hair. With each stroke, the deeper her thoughts moved. Soon her mind found itself at the previous night. She tried think of just what had happened right before she fainted.

__

'I remember the room spinning,' the voice inside her spoke. _'Then, everything went black. I remember the darkness.'_

She paused on that notion, then continued, _'I've been talking about this darkness. What surrounds this darkness? Why is it so familiar? There's something about it. I know, I know what it is, but I can't seem to put my finger on it.'_

__

'I need to write this down,' she glanced at her nightstand. _'Maybe if I write it down, I can come up with some clues. Then maybe I can figure out just why I've been having these spells.'_

It was at that moment, when Kagome's bedroom door flung wide open. She jerked her head towards the door. An excited, young boy with dark brown hair and a smile on his face came running at her.

"Sis!" He held out his arms.

Kagome leapt off the windowsill and away from him, "Souta!"

The little boy stopped in his tracks. He was surprised with her reaction. He looked at her confused. She appeared to be standing in a defensive position, ready to attack.

He took a step back, "Ka-Kagome?"

"What are you doing?!" She snapped at him. "Don't you know how to knock?!"

"Sorry," he didn't move. "I didn't mean-"

"Knock next time!" She sneered at him.

His face was filled with fear, "Uh, sorry."

"Kagome?" A woman's gentle voice broke the tension in her room. "Kagome."

Kagome didn't take her eyes off her little brother, "Yeah? What?"

"What's going on in here?" She looked at both her children. 

"Mom," she pointed to Souta. "He just burst in my room without knocking."

"There's no need to yell," she remained calm. "It was an accident. He didn't mean any harm." The young boy retreated to the arms of his mother, as she went on, "He's just excited to see you."

She shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry Souta. I didn't mean to yell at you."

The boy didn't respond. He just stared at her, before fleeing the room.

Kagome shook her head once more, "Sorry."

Her mom walked over to her, "He'll be all right." She put her arms around her daughter, "How are you? We missed you."

"I missed you too," she hugged her mom. "How's everyone?"

"They're good," she held onto her. "They asked about you. _I _told them you were ill and you'd make it next trip."

She let go and smiled, "Thanks Mom."

Just then, Kagome heard a thumping sound, coming from downstairs, "I think someone is here."

"What makes you say that?" She looked at her puzzled.

"I heard someone knocking at the front door."

"Wow. I didn't even hear it. I'll go answer it."

Kagome followed her mom to her own door and shut it after her. She inhaled deeply. Her nose picked up the light scent of musk, _'Inuyasha.'_

She turned back to the open window. She was going to collect her thoughts once more, but stopped when her mom called out to her again. Apparently the person at the door was there to see her.

She wondered who it could be. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't be knocking on the door. The only other person that she could think of was Hojo. But from the sounds of the giggles coming closer to her door, Kagome knew it was her friends; her three, _pushy_ friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

__

'Now what?' She took a seat at the windowsill again.

One of them knocked on the door and opened it as soon as Kagome responded.

"Hi Kagome," the young girl with short black hair, spoke first.

"How are you feeling?" The second girl with dark brown hair asked.

Kagome kept her attention out the window, "Fine."

The third girl walked up to her and handed her a few sheets of paper, "Here's some make up work for math. We wanted to drop by and give them to you."

The girl with brown hair, joined her friend at the window, "And to see how you're doing?"

Kagome glanced at the paper, then returned to the world outside her window, "Thanks."

To her three friends standing near her, it was obvious that her mind was not in the room. The depth in her eyes was not in the math problem the teacher had assigned. They had seen her drift like that many times before. She was off somewhere, probably with her 'secret' boyfriend that she always denied having. The shared thought of the three young girls was not entirely correct. True, her mind was off somewhere else, but he was hardly a boyfriend, much less 'secret'.

"Kagome," Yuka broke the silence. "Hojo was asking for you today."

"Again," she finally turned to the three.

Ayumi smiled, excitedly, "Yeah. He was wondering why you didn't show up today."

"I wasn't feeling good," Kagome answered. 

"He said that you looked healthy yesterday."

"He is so into you. How can you blow him off?"

"Yeah. He's so hot."

Kagome didn't even have to look up at them. She could already see the dreamy looks of lust in their eyes. But the image of a young man with long, white hair flashed through her own mind, "He's, I…I'm…I just…I don't know."

They knew that look in her eyes. They had seen it too many times. It was frustration and one responsible for that, was much to obvious.

"Why do you put up with him?"

"He's obviously not treating you right."

"If he loved you he wouldn't be treating you like this."

Kagome scoffed, "He's too busy mooning over his _dead_ ex-girlfriend, to notice how he's treating me."

The three friends took a step back, "What?"

"I didn't mean dead," Kagome tried to cover her words. "I just…can't…stand her. I mean, that's she's always in the way. Like she won't let their past _rest_."

In unison, they responded, still confused, "Uh…"

"It's just," Kagome crossed her arms, annoyed. "I can't compete with that. Every time I hear about her, she's just this all amazing person. She was so wonderful, beautiful and blah, blah, blah. Then to make matters worse, some think I look like her."

"Really?" Eri stepped forward.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah. And I know he thinks so too. Even when he looks at me. I know he sees her."

"Dump him," Ayumi told her. "He's not worth it."

"Well," Kagome shrugged. "He's not my boyfriend to dump."

"If he's not your boyfriend," Eri raised her eyebrow. "Then why do you care about his ex?"

Kagome could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, "Uh, I don't…It's just, well…." 

"Yes?" The three girls crossed their arms in disbelief.

The girl at the windowsill tried to find the right words, but as she thought of the hanyou and the dead miko, her annoyance grew much more. That made her words come flying out of her mouth, "I don't like being compared to her. I mean, I'm me! I'm _not_ her! Ugh!"

This time the three girls took a few steps back. Kagome noticed their distance from her and looked up at them. Fear and confusion was written all over their faces. She almost asked them what was wrong, but two of the girls answered the unspoken question.

"Kagome…"

"Did you just…"

"Growl?"

Kagome was confused. She didn't know how to answer that. She didn't hear herself growl. She just grunted in frustration.

"I did?" She looked from one pair of eyes, to another.

"Kagome," Ayumi spoke gently. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah. I just need to be alone right away."

"Right," Yuka looked from Ayumi to Eri. "We'll let you alone."

"We'll see you at school," Eri added.

"Close the door behind you," was Kagome's only reply.

  
With that the three girls left her room. Kagome continued to stare out the window. She thought about what the girls had just told her and the things she had said herself. 

Her gaze fell upon the well, _'What's happening to me?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

I'm so confused right now.

First of all, I've been waking up sick. What the hell? Am I pregnant? Oh brother, even I have to laugh at that one. That's ridiculous. But seriously, this sickness thing is getting irritating already. I've woken up two times, feeling sick…throwing up actually. The second time was the worst. I actually think I was throwing up blood. What's up with that? The first time my 'morning sickness' started, I had that nightmare about blood. The second time, I don't remember seeing any blood. But I'll get back to the whole dream thing in a minute. Anyway, I think it's Kaede's medicine. I think I'll skip taking it tonight, just to see what happens. 

Kagome sighed as she paused. She had found herself back on the windowsill again, later that evening. It seemed much easier to gather her thoughts, by sitting in that spot. It felt more open; free. The words just poured onto the blank pages within her journal.

__

Dreams. They used to be so carefree and a good escape. Lately mine have become bizarre. I keep finding myself in the darkness. I know it represents something, but I don't know. It also seems so familiar. Why? It's bugging me. Why is it so familiar? Why can't I think of it. 

She put her pen down and began to rub her face with her hands. She ran her fingers through her hair. All of her motions were in frustration. It annoyed her that she couldn't remember. She knew there was something important for her to remember, but what?

Suddenly a light knock fell on her door.

"What?!" She answered in exasperation.

"Kagome?" Her mother spoke from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" Her voice still cold.

"May I come in?" Her mother remained patient.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Fine."

The door opened slowly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Kagome looked out the window.

Her mom took a seat on the bed, "Oh, is there something you want to talk about?"

"You're the one who came to me," she responded.

"I know. But I wanted to see if you're okay."

"I told you I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were real quiet at dinner. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Kagome didn't say anything.

Her mother joined her at the window. She followed her daughter's gaze. Both their eyes rested on the well.

"Boys," her mother whispered. "They're a handful."

"You can say that again, " Kagome didn't take her eyes off the well.

Her mother smiled.

"I mean," the young girl turned to her mother, cheeks flushed. "What makes you say that?"

"It's okay Kagome," her mom put her hand on hers. "I understand."

Kagome sighed, "Were you ever confused by the way a guy acted?"

Her mom laughed light heartedly, "Oh yes. More often than not."

"Really?"

"And they're all like that. Confusing."

Kagome frowned, "Great."

"Hojo seems to like you," her mom told her.

Kagome scrunched her nose, "No thanks. I'm not interested."

"I see," her mom nodded, knowingly.

A silence fell between the two of them. Kagome turned her attention back to the well. Her mom studied her face. Her eyes held confusion and sadness.

"Has _he_ kissed you?" Her mother's question shattered the silence.

Kagome's eyes widened at the question. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks once more, "No."

She smiled at her embarrassment, "Have you had your first kiss?"

She couldn't face her, "Mom!"

Her mother reached up for her chin. She gently turned her daughter's head, so that Kagome met her mother's eyes.

"Kagome," she spoke gently. Her mouth was no longer in a smile. "Has he made any attempts?"

She giggled at her mom's words, "You mean, 'put the moves on me'?"

She didn't laugh.

Kagome swallowed hard, then frowned, "No."

Her mom sighed, "Don't hang up on him."

"You mean, give up?"

"No. 'Don't hang up on him.' In other words don't wait on him."

"You want _me_ to go after him?"

"No. I'm saying, it's not healthy to wait for someone. If you wait too long, you just might miss out on something even better. Don't put your life on hold. You have to live."

Her mom sighed, sadly, "Sometimes you have to just let go."

"But-" She tried.

"If it comes back," her mom continued. "Then maybe it was meant to be yours."

Kagome thought a moment, before speaking. "What if you let it go, then it finally comes around, but already you've found something else?"

  
She took in a deep breath and put her hand on her daughter's, "Hmm. That's difficult. You'll just have to listen to your heart. It'll tell you which is right for you."

The silence fell again. Kagome looked down at her hands. She thought about what her mother had told her. She thought about him.

"How do you know who your first kiss is going to be?" She finally looked up from her hands.

Her mom's eyes were as tender as her voice, "Oh, your heart will tell you. Just trust it to show you."

Kagome took in a deep breath, along with her mom's words.

"I better go check on your little brother," she stood up.

She stood up and hugged her mom, "Thanks."

Her mother wrapped her arms around Kagome, "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too," she nearly cried into her shoulder.

They pulled away, with her mom kissing her on the forehead, "You are so beautiful. I'm sure your kiss, won't be too far away."

She blushed, "Mom…"

Her mom ran her fingers through Kagome's hair, "You've grown so much. And your hair. It's so long."

"Mom," she took a step back. "Don't cry on me now."

"Okay," she turned for the door. "I won't."

Just as she closed the door, Kagome told her again, "Thanks Mom."

She smiled and closed the door. Kagome sighed. She could still hear her mom's words echoing in her ears. She had to admit, some were painful, but they were the truth.

She sat down again at the window, taking in a deep breath of the night air. Her nose picked up the lingering scent of musk. It made her think of Inuyasha. She could still see his tawny eyes and white hair. That made her sigh once more, as she continued with her entry.

__

Mom just gave me some advice about boys. Boy, rather. Why does he have to be so confusing? Mom said to 'let go'. But, I don't know. I'm not in love with him. I admit I think about him. Maybe I kind of like him, a little. I wouldn't say no to a kiss. Oh brother, I can't believe I'm even writing that. Forget it. It wouldn't work. We're always fighting and he lives how many years in the past and I'm in the future. Not to mention, there's the 'dead ex' problem. Just forget it. Topic dropped.

I want to get back to what's been happening. Yuka, Ayumi and Eri came by. They came to drop off my school work. Turns out I missed the whole day of school. When I blacked out last night, I didn't wake up till midday. Sick again, but I already mentioned that part. The weird thing is they said I growled. Huh? They asked me about him and I mentioned her and they said I growled. I remember grunting in frustration, but I know I didn't growl.

And Souta freaked on me. I yelled at him and he just bailed out of the room. I need to tell him sorry. I didn't mean to get so mad.

There is just so many weird things going on. The dreams, the sickness, the 'growl', the throwing up blood. I need to talk to Kaede. These past days stem from the day with the demon.

She paused once more. She closed her eyes and sorted through her many thoughts. She tried to clear her mind. She tried to put all the events into perspective. Somehow everything seemed to point right back to that day.

__

I know who I need to talk to.

Oh and someone definitely needs to talk to Hojo about getting better deodorant. There was just something about his scent that turned me off…completely!

Kagome closed her book and took one more look at the well. She walked over to her nightstand and placed the book in its small drawer. The lamp in the room went out with a flick of a switch, leaving her in total darkness. The only light came through the open window.

Just like before, she thought of his words while changing into her nightgown. It was much like an oversized t-shirt. It fell just above her knees. She tied her hair back and thought of her mom's words, _'I need to trust my heart to show me.'_

Kagome stopped what she was doing. She stood still in the darkness and repeated that phrase once more, _'I need to trust my heart to show me.'_

She closed her eyes, so that she could see nothing but black. She recited some familiar words, _'…trust my heart to show me everything I'll ever need.'_

'…trust your heart

To show you…'

Her eyes opened and her jaw dropped, "I've heard those words. When I was 'dreaming'?"

She lied down on her bed and continued to recite the small phrase. She knew there was more to it. That wasn't all there was. And she knew it was a song. She had heard it somewhere before. She searched her memory to find the right melody. 

__

'…trust your heart to show you

Everything you'll ever need…'

Those would be the last words she would hear before drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Her ears detected the light sounds of crackling and popping. Her eyelids slowly opened to the colors of red and yellow, dancing in the soft breeze. She could feel her body shiver at the touch of cold all around her. She lifted her weak arm and reached out to the warmth of the flames, but her arm was carefully pushed down by another, which was surrounded by a white cloth.

There was a quick flash of movement. Her eyes couldn't keep up. When the motion stopped, she found herself engulfed in a warm presence. She could see the same hand, and the same white cloth, as it brought itself closer to her face. 

'Fingers,' she whispered to herself.

The fingers slowly found their way into her mouth. They were covered in a liquid substance. Her tongue softly lapped off the fluid. Its texture was thick and syrupy. 

"I need you to swallow it," the voice hummed in her ear.

She tried to do what she was told, but her throat wouldn't allow it. She coughed immediately.

"I know," the voice consoled. "I know. But you have to."

The fingers took themselves out of her mouth. They returned seconds later with more of the same thick substance. Her tongue lapped it up once more and she swallowed harder than before. She could feel the muscles in her stomach as she fought to keep it down.

Again, the flash of movement presented itself. She tried to keep up, but in a blink, it stopped. She had found herself wrapped in the warm presence again. The heat from the source filled her entire body. It gave off a sense of strength and security. The thumping in her ears and the sound of inhalation, was incredibly soothing.

She blinked her eyes into focus. She wanted to see what made her feel so safe; at home. She shifted and found her hands resting atop a firm chest, next to her head. A pair of strong arms were wrapped, snug around her small frame.

She looked up, to see his eyes closed in sleep. His ears twitched at her meek voice, "Inuyasha."

  
His opened and he smiled, "Kagome. Sleep. You need your strength."

She rested her head on chest and tugged at his hoari, "I have it."

His arms tightened around her. She jumped slightly at the touch of his lips on her forehead. 

She laid in his arms, trying to sleep. A thought ran through her mind, but she was timid to go with it. Her hands began to grow clammy and her heart began to race. She bit at her lower lip, just debating silently to herself. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. The heat in her body intensified by her nerves and his closeness.

It was then Kagome moved as quick as she could. She reached her hand up and tugged on his chin, pulling his face close to her. He didn't seemed surprised by her action. He just followed her and pressed his lips to hers.

At his touch, she could feel her heart rate speed up. The thumping from her heart was in tune with the speed of his heart. Their body heat combined, roared more fierce than the fire they lay next to. The flames grew higher as his lips continuously caressed hers.

Kagome's eyes flew wide open. Through the silence, the thumping in her chest boomed in her ears. It's beat ran at a rapid pace. Her lungs pumped the cool night air in an out just as quickly. And although her brown eyes were locked on the ceiling above her, they saw other images. They only say pictures, illustrations that were captured by the mind's eye.

The corner of her lip twitched at the last vision. Soon it formed itself into a grin and her eyebrow rose slightly. Her heart had not reduced its beats, nor had her breaths. Her blood boiled, warming her smooth skin. She was near sweat.

She sat up in her bed and looked out her open window. Her fingers quickly pulled down the elastic band that held her long black hair back. She ran her tongue over her dry lips and quickly headed for the window.

Her steps, though swift, were very quiet and furtive. She leapt from her open window and ran to the shrine, where the well sat. She jumped in and fell through the mystical doorway, like she had done so many times before.

Upon reaching the other side, she sprung out of the well in one leap. She stood on the top wall of its mouth. She gazed at the moonlit forest around her. Her nose took in the smell of the pine, the aroma of plant life and the faint aroma of musk. That scent brought on the same grin that had formed from her lips, earlier in her bedroom.

Kagome hopped off the mouth of the well and sprinted towards the village. Her heart thumped wildly, like a beating drum. The hot blood coursed through her veins, warding off the chilly air that attempted to penetrate her skin. Her lungs merely tasted the air before it escaped from its hold. With each hurried step she took, the scent grew stronger.

The village had come into clear view as she slowed her pace. Her feet came to a stop, as her nose took in the air once more. Her head quickly turned from the village to the familiar tree. Her grin returned.

She made her move towards the tree. However, she did not run. Her strides were much more relaxed, non-chalant. Her essence had been carried on the waves of the breeze, notifying her presence. There would be no surprise, but it made no difference to her.

"I knew you'd come," a voice in the dark, spoke coldly.

Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and stood a few feet away from her, with his arms crossed. He had his back to her.

"I knew you'd be waiting for me," she responded coolly.

She reached the base of the tree and stopped.

He tried to remain indifferent, but her response made his cheeks flush, "Wh-what makes you think I was waiting for you?"

She grinned mischievously, "Oh, I know how you sulk _and_ why."

He shook his head in frustration, "What are you talking about?"

She giggled at his reply, walked over to the tree and leaned against it.

He found her behavior to be peculiar. She wasn't one to play mind games and her tone of voice was strange. It sounded playful; teasing. It reminded him of a certain monk.

"What's with you?" He turned to face her. His eyes widened when he finally looked upon the girl he had come to know closely. "What the hell are you wearing?!" One leg was propped up against the tree, causing her night shirt to rise up, which incidentally revealed more skin.

"What?" Her face filled with a phony innocence. "This is what I wear to bed."

The half demon's cheeks flared a bright red, "Shouldn't you be in your bed for that?!" He turned away from her.

  
She pushed herself off the tree and moved closer to the hanyou, "Oh come now, Inuyasha."

"Uh," he couldn't look at her.

"You act like you've never looked at me before," she traced her finger over his broad shoulders. Then she sensually whispered, "Why look the other way now?"

He moved away from her, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," her voice sweet as honey.

He was within reach, as she used both hands to grab his red kimono. She tugged at the thick cloth, pulling him closer. Their faces were only centimeters apart. Her voice was barely audible, but seductive, "Not yet anyway."

In shock, the half demon froze. Words could not form in his mouth. Still, she would not give him a chance to reply, for she had placed her lips over his. She kissed him with a passion that sent shivers all through his powerful body. 

Her lips released their hold on his and slowly brushed her tongue his wet lips, getting another taste of him. She spoke in a hushed voice, "I bet Kikyou never kissed you like that."

"Uh," was all he could say, meekly at that.

With that she smiled devilishly and threw him to the ground. He landed with his back to the grass. Maybe it was because he was in such astonishment, but it amazed him at how easily she flung his body.

His mind finally came out of astonishment, "Kagome, I think…"

She placed her index finger over her lips, "Shhh."

He tried to get up, but she straddled his chest, pinning him down, "Don't make me _beg_." She began to open his kimono and hoari top, exposing his bare chest. She giggled flirtatiously.

Kagome ran her hands over the half demon's chest and leaned in to kiss him once more. She nipped at his lips with her teeth. Then let her tongue run smoothly over the corner of his lips, onto his cheek. Her hands continued to stroke his chest and soon found their way to the back of his neck, then through his thick, long, white hair. She went right back caressing his lips with her own. He could hear a low rumble coming from her chest.

Inuyasha gently pushed her back, attempting to sit up. "Kagome, I don't think we should do this."

She pushed him back down and leaned closed to his head, with her forearms propped along both sides of his face, "What's wrong? Am I being too rough?"

He finally stood up, making her fall on her rear end, "I…it's just…Something's not right. This isn't you."

She scoffed, "You're unbelievable."

"Huh?" He face full of confusion.

"I wish you'd make up your damn mind," she stared at him intensely.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He eyed her carefully.

"You _bitch_ about me being weak," she climbed to her feet and took a step towards him. "Then when I am aggressive, it's too much for you."

He flushed, "That's not what I meant."

She rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

She spoke loud enough, and coldly, for his ears, "I wonder if the _monk_ is still awake." 

Inuyasha couldn't respond. His mouth fell open as he watched her dash towards the village. He watched as her long, black hair bounced as she ran. The breeze pushed through it, giving her a more wild look. His nose took in her scent. It was the same. She was still Kagome.

That made him think more of her behavior, her words, her kiss. Were his assumptions correct? But just before he could complete his thought, his nose picked up something foul sailing in on the wind. It was different from hers and it definitely wasn't friendly.


	6. Chapter Six

**AN: Hey. Sorry about the wait on an update. (Ooh! That rhymed.) Anywho, here's chapter six. It's not as long, but in the disclaimer I warned that some chapters might not be long. I'm working on seven, so if it takes some time again, I'm sorry. I'll try to finish it as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I love all reviews. And thanks to those who have been reviewing. I hope you're still interested in the story. Again, sorry for the wait. Okay, I'm done.**

Inuyasha reached the boundary of the village. He sniffed the chilly air. The scent of the demon was getting closer. His eyes searched the area for any movement. There was none. His ears twitched, as he listened carefully. Nothing; just silence. Everyone was still tucked away for the night. Or so he hoped.

His hand rested atop the handle of his sword. He knew the demon was near. He could almost feel its presence on top of him. He remained motionless, anticipating its attack. From within him, the low growl rumbled. The sound of his heart throbbing echoed in the dark.

That was when the attack came. The demon leapt out from behind him. His dog ears had picked up the sound of its movement long before, allowing him to jump out of danger. 

The hanyou turned to face his attacker. It came as no surprise to see the demon was much bigger than he was. Its frame resembled that of a human, but its pasty white face, solid black eyes and pursed lips, told him otherwise. Its body was concealed by a dark blue, almost black, tattered and worn cloak. Through its holes, Inuyasha could see rotting flesh, just hanging off the bone, which would explain its rank stench.

"All right," the white haired, half demon bared his fangs. "Let's go."

The demon had no words. It just drew a long, blood tainted sword and moved in for an attack. Its speed was much slower than his, allowed the hanyou to leap out of its way, avoiding the blade. Inuyasha mocked with laughter, returning the Tetsusaiga back to its sheath.

"This is too easy," he leapt at the white face demon, claws bared.

His razor sharp claws sliced through quickly and easily. He took a step back to see his damage, but was astounded to see that he had merely shredded through the evil being's cloak. He just barely scraped the bone.

He took a step back, "What the hell?"

Inuyasha glanced down at his claws that somehow failed him. They were still as long and as sharp as before. Many a times they had inflicted a great deal of harm but the demon, other than the tear in its shroud, remained unscathed.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called behind him.

He turned to see the monk running from the inner circle of the village. Alongside him, was the tiny kitsune. His eyes just barely scanned over both the males. They had quickly focused on the scantily dressed young female running close to amorous monk; _very_ close. The sight received a deep growl from his already pulsating chest.

"Behind you!" The tiny kitsune looked beyond his half demon friend.

The hanyou spun around quickly to face his enemy. It would be the demon blood within him that would allow him to move out of death's grasp. But it would be his resentment at seeing the two, that would make his reaction time slower. The blade tore through his kimono, breaking the flesh of his left arm wide open and knocking him to his knees in pain.

Inuyasha clutched his arm with his right hand, "Damn it!"

"Are you all right?" Miroku reached his side.

He looked from the monk to the small fox, "Where's Kagome?"

As if to answer, she ran by the group of three without so much as a look their way. Their eyes followed her direction. She was headed right for the demon.

His amber orbs widened, "Kagome! No!"

Inuyasha rose, then dashed towards Kagome, stopping her before she reached the shrouded demon with the incredibly sharp blade.

She clenched her fists tightly, "What are you doing? Get out of the way!"

He looked at her in shock, "What do _you_ think you're doing?! 

"Apparently, something _you_ can't!" She shot back.

"I'll handle this!"

"Like hell you will!"

"I can take care of this demon!"

"Oh, Like _it_ did your arm!"

"That was your fault!"

"_My_ fault?! How?!"

"If you didn't come running up here so _close_ to him!" He pointed at the monk, who was looking in the other direction, blasé. "I would have been paying attention to that thing over there!"

She smirked, "What? Jealous?"

"Hardly," he crossed his arms.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes at him. "Your eyes have been burning green since he joined us!"

"I am not jealous!" He shot back at her.

"Uh, guys!" The monk called from a distance. "You might want to save _that_ fight for later!"

"What?!" The two of them simultaneously turned their heads to Miroku.

Miroku and Shippou were pointing past the bickering pair, "Demon first! Fight later!"

In unison the two turned away from their friends, to the threat that was approaching them. They were so engulfed in their own issues that they were unaware of the demon's close proximity. They just saw a blade head straight down, putting space between them.

The hot-tempered couple fell to the ground, as the blade slashed through the grass and soil, just inches from their feet. Their eyes met, relieved at the assurance of each other's well-being. The two pairs of eyes turned to their enemy. It had hopped a few traces back in defense. They turned to one another once more. There looks of concern faded into glares of annoyance. 

Inuyasha was quicker to climb to his feet. Once again his claws attacked the pale faced demon, finding the same result. That disappointment made him reach for his father's fang, only he was stopped by a fierce shove.

"Out of the way wimp!" She growled.

"Wimp?" He stumbled back. 

His snarl resembled hers, "I'll show you wimp!"

The pair ran full speed to the demon; the hanyou's feet much more swift than the human girl. Seeing him reach the evil being first, her steps faltered to a stop. Crossing her arms in disgust, she watched the half demon strike with his large sword to no avail. The cloaked demon had anticipated Inuyasha's move, jumping back, out of the blade's path in time. And in a counter maneuver, the youkai struck the other arm of the hanyou with its own blade, knocking him to the ground.

Inuyasha felt the dirt and rocks hammer roughly into his face as he hit the ground. He roared with anger, only to hear the sounds of laughter drowning him out. He looked over his shoulder to see Kagome laughing at him.

"Pathetic," she shook her head.

He sneered at her, "Oh yeah?! I didn't see _you_ kill it!"

"Watch," she mocked him. "And learn."

Without another look at Inuyasha, the young girl made a quick dash for the ivory face, coal eyed demon. She leapt in the air, then dove at him, hands out in a clawed position. Before she could reach the demon, the youkai took hold of her exposed wrists and sent her plummeting, forcefully to the solid ground.

The human girl landed at the feet of a certain half demon, who was howling with laughter.

She looked up to see a sarcastic grin across his face, "Wow. You're an excellent teacher."

She growled once more, only it was much more vicious than before. She jumped to her feet, startling the dog demon, "I'm just getting warmed up."

He stepped in front of her, "That's enough Kagome."

She gritted her teeth at him, "Get out of my way."

"You're taking this too far!"

"Move!"

"No! I'll take care of this!"

"Guys!" Shippou called from a distance.

"WHAT?!" The two turned to the others again.

"Forget it," The monk began to undo his rosary that was wrapped around his right hand. "I'll-"

"No!" Kagome yelled at the monk. "I got it!"

"No you don't!" Inuyasha argued. "I do!"

"Why?! You eager to taste the ground again!"

"You really want to get your butt kicked!"

"I'm not the one who's bleeding!"

By now they were face to face, inches apart.

"Yeah," Inuyasha hollered at her. "Well, you will be! Now stand aside!"  


"No!" She stood still. "You move!"

"Kagome! Get out of the way! You can't take him!"

That remark sparked another growl from the young girl, "Inuyasha! Get the hell out of the way!"  


Before he could reply, Kagome gave him a violent shove. The demon with the black eyes just missed the half human, with the teenage girl jumping back. She too was nearly slashed by the blade.

"That's it!" She glared into its empty, black eyes. "You're dead!"

"Kagome!" Shippou called from behind.

"What?!" She glanced back, to see him tossing her bow and quiver of arrows in her directions. She sneered at the objects flying at her, then took one swing with her hand and split the bow in half. 

The kitsune stepped back, stunned, "Kagome?"

With that out of the way, she returned her attention to her adversary standing before her. Though its features were empty and emotionless, the two pits of blackness that rested in its face, emitted an aura of pure wickedness. From its silent demeanor, her ears could almost hear the malevolent sound of laughter coming from within.

It all happened so quick. A sword swung in defense and assault; a small frame moved left to right, doing back flips and jumps, all in which to avoid each attack. Then, with a few swipes, her three companions, the kitsune, the monk and the hanyou, watched in awe and horror as she used her bare hands to penetrate the shroud. The raggedy cloth tore with ease. The rotting flesh dissolved and the bones crumbled, grinding to powder at her touch. With her last strike, she shattered the skull that was hidden beneath the dark hood.

She stood above the ash that was once a strong youkai and turned to her friends. Each of their faces holding a different emotion; fear; surprise; amazement.

Breathing heavily, blood rushing to her head, body on fire, she spoke, "Weak huh?"

She got no reply. 

"I got your weak right here," she took a step towards them, before collapsing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after the demon had been disposed of, the three companions were back at the old woman's hut in the village. The hanyou ran ahead of the two, carrying an unconscious Kagome. Kaede set up a resting place for the young girl. She then ushered the impatient half demon outside, to join the other two. She wanted to speak with them, without disturbing the sleeping girl.

"What happened?" The old woman glanced at each of them.

"She just fainted," the tiny kitsune answered.

"Before that," she placed her hands behind her back.

"She killed a demon," Miroku spoke up.

"Really?" The old woman looked over at the monk. "But she has been able to stop a few demons on occasion."

"True," the monk nodded his head in agreement. "However, this fight was different."

"How?" She asked.

"She ripped that demon to shreds," Shippou's face was filled with shock. "Literally. With her bare hands."

Her eye moved from the small fox to the half demon, "Interesting."

"She appeared to be using her fingers like claws," Miroku continued for Shippou. "Her _style_ resembled much of Inuyasha's, especially her temper."

"Yeah," the kitsune agreed. "It was like she had no control."

"She just barreled into the fight," Miroku added. "No thought."

"Hey!" He grumbled. "What are you guys saying? That I'm just some idiot who doesn't think first."

"Pretty much," Shippou answered him.

"That sounds about right," Miroku didn't bother to look over at the now pouting Inuyasha.

"I see," Kaede awaited more details. "Were there any other differences?"

"Now that you mention it," Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "Prior to the fight, Kagome approached me. There was something different about her manner. She was more insistent."

At the monk's words, the half youkai moved next to him, "And just _what_ happened when she approached you?"

Miroku didn't even bother to look into the face of the half demon. He already knew what kind of expression he was receiving from him. He just replied dryly, "Oh we didn't talk much."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the response, "What?"

"She told me that she just finished talking to you," Miroku continued. "In fact, she seemed rather troubled about something. Just what happened with you two?"

His cheeks flushed as his mind flashed a quick image of Kagome straddling his chest and kissing him, "N-nothing."

"Your face tells us otherwise," Kaede watched him.

He scanned the faces of the others. They were all giving him curious looks.

He didn't hesitate to turn from them, "That's not the issue. I mean, what we saw is proof enough."

"What I want to know is," Shippou looked up at the old priestess. "How was it Kagome was able to kill the demon? I mean, Inuyasha couldn't even hurt it?"

She thought about it a moment, "That I am not sure. I would have had to seen the fight alone. Was there anything else, out of the ordinary?"

"Kagome seemed more," Shippou continued. "Mean. It was kinda scary. She got mad when I tossed her, her bow and arrows. Then she broke them in half."

"That's right," Miroku remembered. "In fact, she appeared angered."

"Then again, who could blame her?" The kitsune crossed his arms. "She and Inuyasha had been fighting, _again_."

  
"She started it!" He growled in defense.

Kaede thought of their explanation, before replying, "Hmm, that would explain it."

"What?!" The hanyou glared at her. "Why could she kill it with her bare hands and I couldn't?"

Miroku listened carefully, then finished the old woman's thought, "Her anger."

"Aye," she nodded. "It made her stronger."

"Huh?" Inuyasha eyed the two of them with disbelief.

"It would make sense," Miroku nodded his head in agreement, then turned to the white haired half demon. "Inuyasha, haven't you ever, in a fit of rage and anger, just obliterated an opponent?"

"Sure. Lots of times." He crossed his arms. "But so what? I mean, I was mad during the fight, but my own claws couldn't do anything to it?"

The old woman spoke lightly, "Do not take a woman's anger lightly, Inuyasha."

"That is true Inuyasha," the monk continued. "It is said, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'"

"Yeah, yeah," the hanyou rolled his eyes.

Shippou glanced at the entrance to the hut, "Why did she faint?"

"It must have been too much for her," Kaede thought aloud. "The rush of blood flowing through her and her anger."

"She must have been really mad about something," Shippou glared at the tall hanyou. "What did you do to her Inuyasha?!"

"Aye," the old priestess turned to him. "Just _what_ did happen with you two?"

His cheeks flared a bright red once more, "I told you, nothing happened." He glanced from each of the three. All their faces registered skepticism.

"Hey!" He jumped back. "Weren't you the one who was suppose to give her the potion that would stop the changes?"

"Aye," she sighed in dejection. "I had hoped the potion I made would stop the process, but Inuyasha, your blood was much too strong. It did save her life, but it also mixed itself with her blood."

"Which explains her behavior," Miroku added, looking in the hanyou's direction. "And her constant growling."

"That's right. Her and Inuyasha kept growling at each other," Shippou glanced from the monk to the priestess. "Did she get some of Inuyasha's attitude?" 

"I don't think so," Kaede shook her head. "Not entirely."

"What do you mean?" The kitsune asked, confused.

"Well," she answered. "We all have our dark sides to us. I believe the presence of the blood, just brought it out. It brought out an animalistic side of Kagome."

The half demon touched his tongue to his lips. He could still taste her. He thought of her behavior at the tree shortly before the demon appeared. It nearly made him blush once more.

"With the mixing of their blood," the monk continued. "She acquired some of his abilities, such as Inuyasha's strength, speed and possibly smell. I suppose that was the reason she lead us towards the demon."

The fox child sighed, "So that means, Kagome is-"

"Part demon," Kaede nodded her head.

The group grew silent at the old woman's words. They had known of the possible consequences, but the idea of it being true was still shocking. It was difficult for them to imagine her being different in such a way. Neither of them were quite sure what to say next. It would be the monk who would break their quiet thoughts.

Miroku glanced from Kaede to Inuyasha, "How do we tell her?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," a voice called from behind the four.

They averted their attention to the young girl standing at the entrance to the hut. She was wrapped in Inuyasha's red kimono. The light of the moon glowed off her face. The shadows around her eyes spelled displeasure. Beneath that lied hurt.

"Then again," her voice was hard. "You four didn't seem to before."

"Kagome," Shippou jumped up and down, excitedly. "You're up."

"I've been," she glared at her three other companions. 

The harsh tone in her response to the child, immediately stopped his enthusiastic jumping. He quickly retreated behind the thick cloths of the monk next to him.

"Kagome," Miroku spoke nervously. "Did you-"

"Hearing," she pointed to her ears. "You forgot about hearing."

Neither of them could find an answer for the young girl. She glanced into their faces, each avoiding her eyes. Her brown eyes rested upon the half demon standing across from her.

"You knew. All this time, you knew," she walked over to him. "How could you not tell me?" She then turned to the other four, "Any of you?"

Kaede spoke up, "We didn't want to scare you, child."

Her jaw dropped, "Well you did!" Her body began to shake, "The past few days have been agonizing for me. I'm being terrorized by my nightmares, while scaring the hell out of my friends and family. Oh, and I can't forget me throwing up blood. I've been going crazy wondering just what the _hell_ is wrong with me!" She poked Inuyasha's chest with her index finger, "And all the while you knew!"

"We wanted to be sure," Kaede came to his defense. "You left, before we could…"

She didn't take her eyes off the hanyou standing before her. "You knew what this _shit_ was doing to me."

Her brown eyes glared furiously at the one individual she had felt the closest to. He was the one person she felt she could trust. She could feel something within her crack, "_You_ should have told me."

Inuyasha finally looked into Kagome's eyes, "I wanted to tell you. I was going to."

"Oh really," her brown eyes pierced his golden pair. "When?! Before or _after_ I raped you?!"

As the words fell out of her mouth, the priestess, the monk and kitsune felt their jaws drop open. Each of them held onto the last breath they took in.

Kagome could see the horror in his face. The blood rushed to his cheeks. She could see him fighting to keep his eyes on hers. She knew that he wanted to look away, but knew he couldn't because the others all had their eyes on them.

"Kagome," Inuyasha approached her.

"You," she put up her hand. "Don't touch me."

He took a step back, "I..I.."

She began to walk away from the group, "Leave me alone." 

"Kagome," Kaede reached for her arm as she walked by. "Please stay. Let us help."

"No thanks," she avoided the old woman's reach. "I think I've had enough help."

With that, she sprinted in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

Inuyasha watched her run. He took a few hesitant steps in her direction.

"Inuyasha," Kaede stopped him. "Let her be."

The hanyou stood a moment, but shrugged off her words and continued his short trek to the well. He sniffed the air, searching for her scent. It was faintly mixed with the smell of his own blood. She was still wrapped in his kimono, which had soaked up his blood during the battle with the white faced demon. After she had collapsed, he worried she might be cold. But in the back of his mind, he wanted to _cover_ her up. He didn't want others looking at her exposed skin, especially the lecherous monk.

It took him just seconds to reach the well, when he found her standing just a few feet away.

"What do you want?" Her voice was still hard. 

"I just came to see if you were all right," he stopped a few feet away from her.

"A bit late for that," she kept her back to him. "Don't you think?"

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly.

"Yeah," she replied in the same tone. "So is everyone else."

Their light, awkward conversation fell to a silence. He wanted to say more to her, but he couldn't find the right words. Everything he said came out wrong. 

"Inuyasha," she finally spoke, her back still to him. "I'm sorry."

The white haired hanyou looked upon her, with confusion, "What?"  


Not having to look at him, she could still see his face, "The shit comment. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

He tried to shrug it off, "I didn't even." 

"No," she shook her head. "I shouldn't have said that. That was wrong. It's not shit. It saved my life. Thank you." She could see a light smile forming on his face, then continued, "But I meant what I said. You should have told me."

His frown returned, "You're right. Sorry."

Without another word, Kagome jumped into the deep stone well, leaving his red kimono at the base of the well. The half demon picked up his thick garment, letting his amber eyes move from the well's opening to the kimono in his hands. He inhaled her lasting scent from the cloth, then sighed.

"She'll be back," the monk joined the half demon at the well.

"Will she?" Inuyasha stared at well.

"It's a difficult time for her right now," Miroku told him. "She just found out what's inside her-"

"Shit," his tawny eyes fell to blue. 

"She was frustrated," he placed his hand on the half demon's shoulder, in assurance. "Inuyasha, you did what you had to do. She was near death. Your blood saved her life. It's a great deal for her to take in. Give her time." 

Inuyasha glanced over at the monk standing beside him. He became suspicious of the grin forming on the monk's lips. It was devilish. "Besides, she needs to change her clothing," Miroku closed his eyes, envisioning the young girl.

"Such a pity," the horns began to peek out of his dark hair. "I rather liked her knew garments. They were very pleasing to the eyes."

He opened his eyes and met Inuyasha's irate glare, "Wouldn't you agree?"

The question caught the hanyou off guard, "W-What are you talking about?"

Miroku smiled at the flush in his friend's face, "Right. And her forceful demeanor didn't appeal to you in the slightest, correct?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned from the monk. As absurd as he tried to make the question appear, he thought of Kagome's aggressive behavior and of what the old woman had said. Was that really in Kagome? Was she acting on pure animalistic instincts? Was what happened, her true feelings?

"Okay," the half demon answered. "I admit it. I thought she was intriguing."

"Uh-huh," Miroku encouraged him to continued.

Inuyasha went on, "There was something about they way she came up to me. It was…"

"Alluring," he added for him. "Inviting. Enticing."

The hanyou could feel his cheeks flush. He hadn't realized just what he had said, "I mean, they way she fought. It was so raw and uninhibited."

"Wild?" The monk remembered. "Almost animalistic?"

"I suppose," Inuyasha nodded his head. "I think it was my youkai side that found it appealing."

"Are you sure about that?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at the hanyou.

"Well," Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe my human side, a little." He turned to face Miroku, before he could reply, "But, I'd rather have the old Kagome."

"You prefer the defenseless Kagome?" Miroku asked, a little confused.

The hanyou nodded his head, "Yes. She's better off being-"

"Powerless," the monk finished for him.

"Yes."

"Why? You like being dominant?"

"No! It's just-"

"Is she hurting your pride?"

"I think-No!"

"Worried that she might not need you anymore?"  
  
"Stop that!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Miroku put his hand up to the quickly approaching, hot tempered hanyou. "I'm just trying to understand what you're saying."

"If you'd shut up for a second," Inuyasha stopped his approach. "I'll tell you!"

"Please," Miroku waved his hand to Inuyasha. "Continue."

"I'm talking about protecting her," the half demon went on.

"Judging from the slain demon," the monk replied. "It looks like she can take care of herself."

"No," he sighed in frustration. "I mean, when she's not fighting, I know she's not putting herself in danger. I know she's safe and I can protect her."

Miroku understood the hanyou and didn't press the subject anymore. He knew it was a struggle for Inuyasha to admit his concerns for the young girl. And with that, he lead them back to the village.


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: Can you believe it? An update! It's about friggin time! First I want to say, I'm **_truly_** sorry about making you all wait. Please forgive me. I've been so busy, plus I was hit with a major writer's block. I'm very picky. I know you were anxious to read more. I'm glad there are people still interested in the story. To those who reviewed, thank you for your kind words. You made me smile. Enough rambling. Chapter Seven is a doozy, Didn't plan on it to be like that, but that's the way it came out. Please let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Okay, on with the chapter….

Hot water droplets thumped gently atop her head, as the long, thick strands of black hair soaked up the moisture. The water ran itself down the curves of her slim body, invading every pore of her milky white skin, which was beginning to flush a soft pink. All around her mist had risen and was now lingering in the tiny bathroom. At the foot of the warm waterfall, she sat, knees pulled into her chest, arms around her legs, and her chin resting atop her knees. The soothing essence of the sauna was lost, for her mind was elsewhere.

Kagome stared at the pink shade on her skin, though she did not see what was before her. Her mind replayed the events of just hours prior to her current position. The gentle thumping in her chest picked up its pace. She could still see the sharp blade nearly sever the smooth texture that is her skin. The reality of mere inches, standing between life and death, were sinking in. How could she have been so reckless? She could've been killed, twice! 

Her mind had been so clouded by anger, that she didn't pay attention the danger that surrounded her. How could she succumb to such a feeling? Sure she had felt it before, however it was nothing compared to what had been flowing through her. After a while, the anger subsided, allowing rage to consume her entire being. Her eyes saw nothing but the pale face and her mind thought of nothing else, but destruction. It was slightly terrifying, yet empowering.

In a way, she felt free. It was as if something had released her. Still, it was like there was another presence within her, taking over. The way her body moved, so quick, so strong, so agile. It was so unreal, as if her body wasn't her own. But it was. The presence inside her also brought with it new feelings and ideas. It uncovered a hidden, buried desire, and an unbridled passion. And she couldn't do anything about it. However, Kagome couldn't find herself fighting it. Not that she couldn't find the strength to do. She had to admit, in the back of her mind, the deepest part in her heart, it was what she wanted.

She closed her eyes, stretching her legs and allowed the falling water to touch her face. Behind her eyelids, his face appeared. His long, white hair fell alongside his cheeks; his jaw dropped just slightly; his brows furrowed and in his eyes lied confusion. It was the same look he had given her, after she kissed him. After she completely groped him.

Her cheeks might have flushed, but the hot water already gave it its pink color. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. How could she have done that? How was she going to face him? Kagome could feel a sense of shame and embarrassment.

__

'Idiot,' she scolded herself. _'What a way to get a first kiss.'_

She ran her now pruned fingers over her lips, _'And he…' _She shook her head, _'…But, it had to…I felt it.'_

Shaking her head once more, she glanced down at her hands. All she could think of was the incident near the tree. Had she been _herself_ she would have never done that. She would have never forced herself on top of him. It was this blood. It made her do it.

Once again, she could feel the anger rise. She balled her hands into fists, squeezing tightly. Her long, sharp nails dug into her palms. Ignoring the pain, she continued to squeeze more. She watched as the blood began to flow, mixing itself with the water. 

Releasing the tight grip in her hands, she glanced down at her hands. The blood was still flowing out of the cuts, running down her hands. She raised her arms up towards the raining water above her, and watched at the red and clear liquid mingled with each other, then ran down her forearms and dripped off her elbows. 

The two fluids left trails of red along her forearms. Slowly she lowered her arms and examined her nails. They looked like any other long nail, smooth, filed and round at their tips. Looking back at the gashes in her palms, she noticed they stopped bleeding. She ran her index finger under her forearm, about three inches. The nail tore through the flesh with ease and pain. Wincing she repeated the same procedure on the other arm, allowing blood to flow from both arms.

Kagome stared at the red running along her arms, studying it. It seemed no different. Should it have a different look? Its texture was thick, syrupy, in her fingers. It felt the same. It didn't appear to be anything amazing, yet she could sense its power flow through her. Its essence touched every fiber within her. Taking in a deep breath, her nose familiarized itself to the strong odor. It sent a rush of memories flooding back. She closed her eyes and found herself in the pool once more. She could feel herself thrashing around in the red liquid. She shook the memory away and turned off the running water.

Shortly after she finished her shower and bandaging herself up, she was back in her room, lying on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. Her mind was too consumed with thoughts to sleep. It was early morning and the sun had just risen. Everyone was still asleep, but not for very long. Soon her mother would be up, to wake Souta for school.

__

'Souta,' She raised her hand, gazing at her claws.

The image of a terrified young boy flashed across her memory. He had come running into her room innocently, just to greet her and she lashed out at him, verbally. But the more she thought about it, she remembered getting very defensive about the situation. In fact, she could feel her adrenaline rushing, and the hot blood pumping through her. She had nearly lost control. If her mother had come in when she did, she didn't know what she would have done to him. What if that happened again? How was she to deal with it?

It was that thought that made her rise from where she lay and over to her closet. She sifted through many articles of clothes, before changing into a pair of sweats and a tank top, the cracked shard of the Shikon jewel dangled around her neck. She quickly threw on a light jacket, then her tennis shoes and tied her hair back into a pony tail, allowing her bangs to fall just above her brows. She ran back to the bathroom, quietly as to not wake anyone, and grabbed some more bandages. 

After putting the items into another smaller bag she returned to her room. Gently she closed the door and headed for the open window. Without so much as a thought as to just exactly how far down the ground was, she leapt from the windowsill and into the air. She took in the morning air as it brushed against her face, pushing itself through her uneven bangs. It was exhilarating. She wondered if that was what it felt to fly. Even as she fell to the ground, it was as if she glided. The touch down was just as gentle. She took one more glance at her open window, several feet above and away from where she stood, then allowed her swift feet to carry her to the well.

Reaching the other side, and not wasting any time, Kagome began to sprint towards the village, but she had only gone a few steps when she came to a stop. Her sensitive nose had come across a familiar scent. It smelt of trees, the morning dew on the leaves of the plants and even the petals of soft flowers. Those scents mingled with the heavy aroma of musk. It brought a tingling sensation along her skin. Its essence was strong and wild.

She took in a deep breath, and gently said his name, "Inuyasha?"

The half demon jumped down from a nearby tree. He didn't say a word, only began walking towards her.

Her brown eyes looked him over, observing his movements towards her. She watched as his long white hair swished with every step he took. The cloth of his red kimono made a soft brushing sound, as his arms swung. She could feel the thumping of her heart. Its beats grew much harder as he got closer. Beneath the kimono, she could still see the smooth curve of muscle on his arms, his abs and his chest. Her hands began to tingle at the memory of touching him. The intensity of his golden stare, made her breaths grow slow and heavy. Her mouth watered at the thought of tasting him. She could still taste him on her lips, on her tongue. 

Just then, he stopped, a few feet away from her, "Kagome?"

She grinned, "Hmm?"

He studied her face, "Kagome?"

His voice. It was so melodious. The way he said her name. It was almost like he was singing it. She closed her eyes and listened. The sound of his voice, saying her name echoed in her ears. She could almost hear the reverberating sound of harps playing in the background. Soon many gentle voices choired out with the harps.

"Kagome!" He called out her name, harshly.

She shook her head out of her thoughts. Dazed, she replied, "Huh? What?"

He had not moved from where he stood. "Are you all right?"

She glanced at her surroundings. Everything was gone. The voices. The harps. Inuyasha's voice, singing. The darkness. She was in the forest, just a few feet away from the well. Kagome took a deep breath and a step back. Gently she rubbed her temples, trying to think of what just happened. It was all so confusing to her. What was it? It felt so close, so real. It felt so familiar.

__

'I felt…It was…,' she gazed up into his yellow eyes. They were worried, afraid, confused. _'A dream?…No. It was real.'_

Her eyes did not break its stare. Words could not be formed. Too many memories and thoughts rushed through her, just by looking into his eyes. What to say? _How_ to say it?

"I didn't think you'd come back," he finally broke their silence.

__

How? His words didn't seem to make sense to her, "What?"

"Are you all right?" Suspicion ran through his words. "Are you…here?"

The last question hit her like a slap in the face, waking her from her muddled state, "Yeah. I'm-I was just thinking about-Never mind."

He could sense something different about her. His nose had picked up her scent the moment she crossed through the well and there was no change. It was still the same Kagome, but as soon as he got close to her, he could almost taste the change. He could almost smell the blood warming within her. He could almost feel the heat of her skin on his own, reminiscent of the night before. 

That was the reason behind his need to keep some distance between them. What was going on within her, it had stirred a presence within him. It unleashed a feeling, a need to let go, lose control. And it was that same feeling that kept him from resisting her. It was what urged him, made him want to kiss her back. Or did it make him? Had it always been there? He couldn't chance it, losing control.

But just as soon as the heat began to rise, he could sense it cooled, giving him the opportunity to take a step to her, "I thought you'd never return."

"I had to," she answered.

"Why?" He walked to her.

"I couldn't do it again," her voice dropped.

Confusion fell upon his face, "What?"

"Run," her eyes echoed disappointment. "Every time I'm faced with something I don't like or something I fear, I run."

"There's nothing wrong with that," he stood before her, gazing down at her.

  
"That's just it," she argued. "It _is_ wrong. It does no good for me to run. I can run to the ends of the Earth, which there is none, but that's beside the point. I can't run forever. Cause the problem is always there when I come back. I have to learn to face my problems, my fears." 

"But-" he tried.

"Inuyasha, you know how I feel about everything, so there's no need for me to say it again," she took his hands into her own. "I'm not upset. Not anymore."

"You did what you had to," Kagome placed her hand on his cheek. "What you felt you needed to, in order to save my life." Wrapping her arms around him, she told him, "And it worked, thank you."

  
He tightened his arms around her, taking in her scent, "You'd have done the same for me."

Kagome laughed, teasing him, "Well, I don't know about that."

Her laughter made him smile. _'The light. I can see it. It's still there.'_

Slowly releasing from the embrace, their arms still around each other, they looked into each other's eyes. No words needed. It was obvious. There was only one thing on their minds. But who would do it first? Then, without warning, flush filled both their cheeks at the familiarity of their closeness.

"Oh," she swallowed deeply, trying to find the right words. "Yeah. Um, about last night…I-I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Uh," he let her go, then turned his back to her, hiding his embarrassment. "How's your shoulder?"

She understood his avoidance of the topic and followed. Rotating her left arm and shoulder, she answered, "You know, I forgot. It appears fine. Even during the fight with that other demon, it didn't bother me."

Kagome began to take off her jacket, "Take a look at my shoulder, how does it look?"

He hesitated, "Uh…"

She rolled her eyes at his shyness, "Oh get over it. I tend to your wounds all the time. Quit being a baby. Besides I have a top on."

"Fine," he grumbled, carefully moving the sleeveless strap to the side. "It looks fine. There's a scar, but other than that you look good."

Her cheeks grew warm, as she faced him, "Thanks."

Inuyasha didn't have time to think about what he said. His eyes caught sight of the bandages around her forearms, "What happened?!"

She glanced down at her arms and hid them behind her back, "N-nothing."

He didn't buy it, "Kagome. I smell blood."

"It's nothing," she moved away from him, arms still hiding behind her. "Small scratch. Really, it's okay."

He crossed his arms, not saying a word.

"Fine," she groaned, showing him her arms. "I'm not taking off the bandages to show you my wounds. I'm fine. I was just curious about the blood and made a couple of scratches."

He noticed the small incisions in her palms, "And those?"

"I told you," her frustration began to grow. "I was just curious."

"So you decided to cut yourself up?!" He raised his voice.

"I just-It was-" She couldn't form the right sentences. She didn't know how to explain it to him. That the incident at the tree and her behavior is what spurred her anger and curiosity.

"Well?" He awaited, impatiently tapping his foot.

Her lungs took in a deep breath, trying to steady the beats of her heart. In the midst of their small argument, her heart rate had picked up. "I was going over, in my mind, the things that had happened. Trying to figure out how to deal with this. Wondering just what _this_ was. I cut myself. I wanted to see the blood for myself. I wanted to see what was so special; so powerful. what made me do the things I did."

The half demon made a silent gulp, listening to her explanation. It had made him think of the fight with the demon and her anger. She had been so strong as to obliterate it. Even earlier, by the tree, in her aggressive manner, she managed to throw him to the ground and hold him there. '_But I…'_

"It's strange," she went on. "It was like I could see myself doing these things; feeling certain things. And I couldn't do a thing about it. It was like watching a movie, but not really."

"What's a movie?" He asked.

She shook her head and began to pace, "Never mind. But it was like something else was there, taking over. Making me do these things. I felt like I was in this dark place and it was almost scary, but at the same time it wasn't. Because the things that it had me do, I wanted to. I didn't want to fight it. Cause, it was me. I liked it. I felt so strong, so free. It was…empowering."

"I see," he watched her face. Her eyes were intense.

"That's why I came back," she finally turned to him. "I need your help."

He was taken back by her statement, "What? Me?"

"Yes," she smiled. "You're the only one who knows about what is inside me. Flowing through my veins."

"Uh," he scratched his head. "I don't know if I can help you-"

"Inuyasha," the young girl took in a deep breath, allowing his scent to fill her nostrils. "This is part of you inside me. You know what's going through me. I don't want to be useless. And me having these abilities and strengths and _not_ being able to control them properly, would make me feel far more useless. I don't want to have to depend on you all the time." 

__

'Worried that she might not need you anymore?'

At the time he hadn't really given much thought to the monk's question, but the way she spoke, the more his words began to sink in. 

"Come on Inuyasha," she pleaded with him. "I'm asking you for your help. Teach me. I want to be able to use these new abilities, so that I can be of better help when we go looking for shards. That way you won't have to worry about protecting me."

__

'I mean, when she's not fighting, I know she's not putting herself in danger. I know she's safe and I can protect her.'

He thought of what he had told his friend, just after she had left for her own time, "I don't know."

"Besides," she sighed. "I have yet to tell my family."

"You haven't told them yet," his eyes widened in surprise. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Of course," she answered. "But if I go to them, telling them about it, not knowing much myself, it'll frighten them. Souta's already terrified of me. That's why I've got to understand this, so that I can assure them."

With a deep sigh, he gave in, "All right."

"Great," she smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Inuyasha."

With that, she gave a yawn, "But first, I need some sleep. I've been up all night. I'm going to catch a few Z's."

"Huh?" He looked at her confused. 

"Nothing," she waved to him, tiredly. "Forget it. I'll catch up with you later. Be ready for me."

"Right," he whispered to himself, as he watched her run in the direction of the village. "Be ready."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome made a quick dive to the right, as Inuyasha's claws came down, just missing her. She watched as his hands dug into the hard ground, tearing the grass and soil with ease, shattering tiny boulders buried beneath the surface. Her heart pounded wildly out of control. Its thumps echoing loudly in her ears, were only drowned out by the fast and heavy sounds of her breathing.

She didn't get much time to recover, for he made another attack at her. Once more, she found herself moving just out of harm's, rather death's grasp. She could hear his claws tearing through the empty space that was the air. The air made a hollow sound as his razor sharp claws moved past her ear.

"Watch where you're aiming those things!" She hollered at him, almost in a plea.

He towered over her, crushing a rock in his right hand, "Hey. You're the one who wanted to learn."

She rose to her feet, "I wanted to learn how to fight, not die!"

"Well that's what fighting a demon is about!" He grew frustrated with her. "You're fighting to stay alive! It's either you or him!"

"_You_ don't have to kill me!" She approached him, storm clouds forming in her eyes.

The hanyou didn't back down. In fact, he moved to meet her, "What are you talking about?! I'm going easy on you!"

"You call that easy?!" Her finger pointed in the direction of the large gashes in the ground.

"Don't be so stupid!" He growled at her. "Do you think a demon is going to go easy on you?! They'll be much worse than me!"

By now they were face to face, fire burning within their eyes.

"Maybe it's time for a break," the monk suggested from the side. "You've been _practicing_ for quite some time now."

The monk was right. Kagome had returned to the village just shortly after having talked with Inuyasha. Most of the field workers were up and tending to their crops, while others had slept in. The elder priestess, Kaede was one of the early risers. 

Upon reaching her hut, Miroku had awaken to greet the young miko. Allowing the young kitsune to sleep, the three and Inuyasha spoke briefly. Again, the monk and the priestess expressed their apologies. Kagome informed them of her plan to train with the hanyou. Naturally, all expressed their concerns, but the young girl's mind was made up. In the end, all they could do was let her go. It was her decision. They let her alone to rest. In fact, she slept all through the morning and into the mid afternoon. They assumed she was exhausted from the events the night before, especially the battle. Shortly after her sleep, she met with the half demon in an open meadow to train. They had been training since.

She walked away from the hanyou, "I could use some water."

  
"You're actually going to take a break?" He looked at her in disbelief. "There's no breaks in battle."

"Well this is _not_ a battle!" She shot back at him, still walking towards the monk.

Inuyasha just grumbled and pouted, "Hmph!"

Kagome reached the monk, who held out a can of soda, that she had brought back. 

She waved it away, "No thanks." A bucket of water sat next to her bag. Reaching in she filled a small cup, "Caffeine isn't good to drink when exercising."

"I'm sorry?" Miroku looked at her confused.

She took a deep breath, "Never mind." Then finished off the cool liquid in the small cup. "It's a future thing."

"I understand," he nodded his head. "I think."

Kagome just giggled to herself. She had forgotten how much of a time difference there was between Tokyo and the Warring States Era. Most of her friends in the Warring States had become accustomed to many of her methods and ways of thinking. Well, some were.

With a quick survey of the area, she could see it was late afternoon. The cool air was much help to her body heat. The hanyou hadn't give her chance to at least take of her jacket. She had been running away, from Inuyasha, for several hours. It was in those moments that she realized just how fast and strong he was. Though she was well rested, the exercise with the half demon was wearing her out. She didn't want to imagine what it would be like to consciously fight a full blood demon. It frustrated her that she couldn't seem to do anything on the offensive to him. Everything she did, involved running. It had been so much easier last night. Where had that power gone? She shook her head and took in another breath of the cool air.

"Is the break over?!" Inuyasha's impatient voice broke through the peaceful afternoon. "Or are you giving up?"

"I'm coming!" She hollered back. "Quit your whining! Worse than a baby."

"I heard that!" He stood up, several feet away from her. 

"Get him Kagome!" Shippou came running up from the village. He had been helping Kaede with a few chores. "Kick his butt!"

"You're next runt!" Inuyasha warned him.

She smiled at the kitsune, "Thanks Shippou."

The beating of her heart had slowed its pace and her breathing was back to normal. Still, the heat on her skin had only reduced by a few degrees. She took off her jacket and handed it to Shippou. The gentle breeze that brushed against her skin was soothing. She could almost hear her skin sizzle.

She glanced over to the half demon, who was tapping his foot impatiently. Another haughty remark was on its way, she could see that in his eyes. Not allowing him a chance to speak, she began to walk over to him.

Tightening her hair tie that had come loose, she said, "All right. Let's do this."

Not the slightest intimidated, he replied coolly, "Yeah, whatever. Look, why don't you attack me this time, you know, instead of running and hiding."

"Fine," she agreed, through gritted teeth. 

With that Kagome made a quick dash for him, swinging her two arms wildly at the hanyou. Needless to say, she did not come remotely close to him. He dodged her strikes with such ease, that he didn't even so much as flinch. In fact, he merely grinned at her. In between he would comment on her attempts, mocking her movements. Unaware that each time he opened his mouth, her anger begin to rise.

The young girl paused before her next move, taking in a some cool air. She brushed back several loose strands of sweat soaked, black hair and all the while trying to remain level headed through the constant banter from the hanyou, which had not receded.

"Whenever you're ready," he chuckled.

She took in another deep breath, only to look up at him, shooting daggers with her eyes.

The grin on his face, didn't fade, neither did the conceit in his words, "How about this time, you _actually_ attack me."

That was it. She did her best to not allow herself to go to that level. "Why don't you shut your _big_, _stupid_, MOUTH!" Flames began to rise all around her.

Still not the least bit intimidated, "I'm just trying to prepare you for battle. A demon is going to use anything to its advantage, to throw you off your guard."

A smirk grew on her lips, "In that case…"

The self confident look in Inuyasha's wide eyes, narrowed to suspicion. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. The look in her eyes and the way her mouth curved told him she had something on her mind. Something deceitful, something conniving. 

"**SIT!**"

The force in Kagome's voice tore through the tranquil evening of the meadow. The reverberating sound of her voice, echoed into the night, shaking the branches of the many trees and startling much of the wildlife.

Inuyasha didn't have time to prepare; not that he ever does. The ground came rushing up to him faster than ever. Her fierce annunciation of the word seemed to effect the impact on his face and entire body. His body slammed through the hard surface, rocks and dirt pinching almost tearing into his smooth skin.

Shippou observed the scenario from a distance, "That one hurt him."

"I'd say so," Miroku added. 

Like so many times before, it took his body a moment to regain its feeling. Using his hands, he tried to push himself up out of the deep indention. It felt almost too easy, for his body moved upward swiftly. It took his mind a second to realize, he was being helped up, out of his hole, forcefully. Kagome had snatched him by the back of his kimono and yanked him out of the ground.

From behind he could hear her whispered voice, taunting him, "How's that feel?"

Before he was even given a chance to reply, he could feel her lift him up higher, that his feet were just inches off the ground. He didn't have time to think of what to do next. She sent him flying across the meadow, crashing once more into the hard ground.

She laughed, watching him climb to his feet, "Should I say it again?"

"You wouldn't dare," he sneered at her, dusting himself off.

Laughter ceased, she met his glare, "Try me."

"Hey!" Her eyes watched him carefully as he made his way over to her. "_Stay_ where you are!" 

Not heeding her words, he made several small steps in her direction. She watched his movements, not trusting him, "Don't…make me…ssssss…."

He frowned as she finished her statement, "_Say_…it."

"Okay," he folded his arms across his chest, stopping his steps. "That's not fair!"

It nearly made her laugh again, seeing him freeze up at the mere mention of the word. "That's not my fault," she kept her eyes on him. "You're the one who said to use _anything_ to my advantage."

"And you're the one who said this wasn't a battle," he retorted, agitation heavy in his voice. In his usual pout, he turned from her, "Besides, the demons we encounter aren't going to have these stupid subduing spells around their neck."

Without so much as a look her way, Inuyasha took a small step to his right, avoiding Kagome's unskilled attempt. His face held no surprise as he watched her fall to the ground, "You're gonna have to learn to fight on your own. _Slow_ attacks like that, aren't going to do you any good."

She rose to her feet, advancing on him once more, only to miss, again. Her long claws lashed out at him, touching nothing but air. The young miko moved at an incredible speed, but to her it felt as though her feet were weighed down. She just couldn't seem to move fast enough to touch the half demon. And he seemed completely unfazed at her attempts to strike him down.

Inuyasha kept silent, watching as she flung herself at him. He studied her actions, her assaults and compared them to his memory of the previous night. It was so much more different. For a brief moment she held that same power. He had heard it in her voice, just moments ago, before she flung him. He could almost feel it around her. But the way she moved right now, it wasn't there. The way she swung at him now, it was such slow motion. It was almost as if there was no real attempt. It lacked something. Heat.

__

'Her anger.'

'It made her stronger.'

An idea formed in his mind as Kagome made one more swipe with her claws. The hanyou took hold of the young girl's wrist and hurled her several feet away from him.

Shippou was near tears, as he watched her petite body sail through the air, only to come crashing down into the hard soil, "Kagome!" He watched as she rolled several times before stopping on her back.

Miroku winced for the poor girl, placing his staff before the tiny kitsune, who was ready to run over and help her, "Let her be."

"Are you crazy?" He looked up at the monk in anger. "She's hurt."

The monk studied her laying form. She was not motionless. He could see her chest rise and fall, in heavy breath. "Give her a chance," Miroku whispered to Shippou.

Her entire body was in shock. He had not made an attempt to counter before. It was all to reminiscent of the demon with the white face. It took the pain in her right side to bring her out of her brief memory. She struggled to get to her feet. Her knees felt weak and her arms trembled. 

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly rose to her feet. Though his facial features remained indifferent, he immediately regret what he did. Seeing her hit the ground the way she did, he knew she was hurting. It took a great deal of his inner strength, from rushing over to her to pick her up and hold her, comfort her pain, tell her that he was sorry for hurting her. But he had to remember, this was what she wanted to train for. He had to show her just how dangerous it was. Then, maybe, just maybe she would reconsider this foolish idea and let it all go back to the way it was. Inuyasha protecting Kagome.

He took in a silent breath, then called over to her, "Give up?"

"You'd like that," she placed her hands over the right side of her torso. Pain etched all over her face, "Wouldn't you?"

"I didn't say that," he began to walk over to her. "I'm just asking. I mean, you look pretty beat."

Oblivious to the concern in his approach, she could only hear arrogance in his voice, "You know, I'm beginning to understand how you feel every time you face Sesshomaru."

Still a ways from her, he stopped, "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I mean," she stood upright, a burning glare crossed her face. "Being too _slow_ to even touch him. Knocking you down, kicking you around. Pretty much toying with you. I mean, after all if it wasn't for your father's barrier, he'd already be wielding Tetsusaiga, wouldn't he?"

"Tell you what," he met her gaze, his tone matching her own. "Why don't you get your bow and arrow, and I'll give you one free shot." The hanyou raised his arms, holding them out aligning his shoulders to the horizon. "I won't move."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'll pass." 

"Come on," he goaded her. "What? Afraid you might _actually_ hit me?"

"Hit _you?_ With an arrow?" She turned to walk away from him "I think you have me confused with _someone_ else."

He could feel the muscles in his entire body grow tense at her last words. There was no question as to who she was referring to. In fact, Kagome's words alone, sent a small flashback to that day fifty years ago. His chest could still feel the penetrating burn of the enchanted arrow. "Can you blame me? I mean, you _do_ look like her."

The muscles in her body tightened, stopping her in her tracks, but she did not look at him. Nor did she reply. A familiar tremor came from deep within her. Its force, insignificant at first, but it grew with every rich breath she took. Her skin, which had already began to cool down, heated at the over flowing rush of hot blood that coursed through her veins. The heavy thumping in her chest ringed in her ears. Its echoes carried along the patronizing words of a hanyou. A soon to be _dead_ hanyou.

Slowly turning from the angered young girl, he continued "Come to think of it Kiky-"

Inuyasha wasn't given time to finish his sardonic remark, for Kagome had cut off his air supply by applying severe pressure on his throat, with her right hand. 

  
The kitsune's jaw dropped, "Uh-oh."

Miroku didn't take his eyes off the half demon, and the part demon girl, "I think _practice_ is over."

The hanyou tried to speak, but each attempt was cut short by the tight squeeze of her hand. He could feel her claws digging into the soft tissue around his neck, drawing blood. He tried to move away from her, but she had managed to lift him several inches off the ground. Inuyasha glanced down into his friend's eyes. Within the dusty brown shade, he could see swirls of red, like the color of blood. Anger.

He tried to break free of her strong grip, struggling for more air. But it was useless, her forceful hand would not allow him.

A cruel growl rumbled from her throat, "You were saying?" Her hand clenched tighter, fingers ripping through the flesh. The dark, thick, red fluid ran down her fingers and down his neck.

Before the half demon could make an attempt to answer, Kagome used her free hand to grab the mid section of his kimono. With ease, the young girl lifted him above her head and proceeded to launch his form across the meadow, into the trees. Inuyasha's cry rang across the land, even through the sounds of breaking branches and leaves.

Kagome wasted no time in following the flying hanyou into the thick forest. Their two observers, the monk and the kitsune, looked at each other, questioning the wisdom in following the pair. Both would be very upset, which meant the situation would be very dangerous to be around. The young girl and the hanyou were already out of sight, and with a shrug the two began to stroll carefully in the direction of the forest.

The young girl tore through the brush ferociously, adrenaline rushing, fueling the rage burning within. Her eyes scanned the thick, dark terrain, searching. She stood silent, listening to the wood around her, finding more silence. The only sound was her heavy breathing and the quick drumming of her own heart. Her nose took in the many scents in the area, greens, floral, soil…musk.

Just then a twig snapped. Quickly she turned in the direction of the sound coming from above her. For a moment her body froze as a red and white figured billowed down on her. Past the red cloth and long white hair, she could see a pair of amber eyes. _Angry_, amber eyes.

With a smirk Kagome fell to her back, allowing the half demon to land on top her, almost admitting defeat. However, she was ready for his attack. Upon reaching her, she lifted her legs towards him, touching his chest. She used the strength in her hips and legs to thrust him off her, sending him sailing back.

Inuyasha could feel his breath grow short at the hard contact between his chest and her feet. It pained him more at the sheer force of her kick. Still, his own demon strength made it easy for him to recover from the brief contact. His body was flung back away from her, but he managed to skillfully arch his back more, into a back flip. That allowed him to land safely onto his feet. He glared over at the young girl, watching as she rose to her feet with ease. His eyes caught the malicious grin across her lips. A growl rumbled from his chest, as well as hers. His clawed hands tightened in a grasped position, popping the joints in his hands and knuckles. Her eyes, though narrowed, flared with annoyance and anger. The muscles in her body grew rigid, just observing him.

Suddenly Kagome advanced on him. Inuyasha made no effort to wait for her attack. He too ran to her. The teenage miko leapt swiftly into the air, as did the hanyou. Meeting each other mid air, high above the trees, Inuyasha made the first strike. Kagome anticipating his move, blocked his right claw with her left hand, using her right hand to punch him on his left cheek, sending him back to through the greens of the trees, to the ground below them.

The futuristic girl listened as the half demon's body broke through the branches and twigs of the trees, and the sound of his impact with the harsh ground. The thump his body and the ground made, echoed into the night and in her ears. 

She glided down, in the direction of her fallen opponent, landing softly on a branch of a large tree. Her eyes searched the forest floor for the hanyou. Finding nothing but the plant life below made the pride in her triumph, that was the cause of the smug grin on her face, fade. 

"Looking for something?" A voice hissed from behind her.

She would not be quick enough to reply, nor turn to face her opponent, for he had already lunged at her. Kagome growled feeling the force of the hanyou's shove against her arms and shoulders. The young girl fell from the limb and into the bushes. The small branches and twigs of the bushes scratched at her exposed skin, breaking her fall. Knowing the speed of the half demon, she moved out of the shrubbery as quick as she could. She sniffed the air. His scent was heavy, but she couldn't quite locate him. The forest was dark and the shadows hid his figure. It wouldn't be until a branch snapped behind her, that she would know where he was. And even then, it was too late for her to move. He was much too quick for her. He had pounced on her small frame before she could brace herself for the impact.

Kagome's back slammed into the grass under her feet, with Inuyasha landing just on top of her. She winced at the power of his touch, then gazed up at him. Though it was dark, she could see his eyes gloomed darkly, in the shadows of his face. They burned right into her with the familiar scowl. His strong hands were tight around her upper arms, holding her down. She didn't struggle. In fact, she remained motionless, her chest rising and falling, in tune with his.

Inuyasha did not move. His gaze remained tight on the young girl beneath him. The hanyou watched as she cringed in pain at the pressure on her arm. It was then he lowered his face closer to hers, his nose taking in her scent. There were so many different fragrances mixed closely. It made him release her shoulders. Slowly he let his hands wander down her body, making lightly contact, causing her to twitch gently. 

She could feel his fiery breath on her face. It traveled closely along the side of her face. His nose just grazed the side of her cheek, on down her neck, taking in gentle sniffs. Her skin, though hot from the fight, was scorching at his touch. The young miko took in a rich breath, allowing the half demon's scent to fill her nose completely. It was so close, surrounding them. Her heart had steadied its beats, but what he was doing to right now, was causing it to thump restlessly.

Suddenly he began to lift her tank top, which surprised her. Kagome looked down at the hanyou still straddled atop her, tongue gliding gently across her lips, "Well, I didn't think you had it in you."

Inuyasha looked up at her, appalled, "It's not-" Just then his focus was taken off the teenage girl below him, to something just above them. He grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her away from where she lay. The two rolled several feet away, finding themselves in the same position prior to their sudden move.

Kagome giggled as his entire body covered hers. She tried to see his face, but found her own to be blanketed by his long white hair. Its texture was so unbelievably soft. The strands felt like silk brushing against her skin.

"Hmm," she purred, trying to brush away his hair, while still running her fingers through them. "A girl could get use to this."

The half demon finally turned to her, aghast yet, "What?! Get up. We've got company!"

She shook her head, "Well, I'm not into _that_…."

"Didn't you hear me?!" He snapped at her. "There's something here. Get up!"

"As soon as you get off me," she shot back at him, trying to sit up. "I will!"

At her words, Inuyasha wasted no time in hopping of the young girl. His eyes quickly searched the gloom of the night.

The girl of the future, joined the half youkai at his side, "What exactly are we looking for?" Her dark brown eyes moved around dark forest.

"A demon," he sniffed the air. "Can't you smell it?"

"That foul odor?" She scrunched her nose. "I though that was you."

"What are you saying?" He turned to her. "Are you saying I smell bad?"

She rolled her eyes, "It was a joke. Sheesh."

It was at that moment, a branch, along with many leaves and twigs, had fallen around the two. Both turned their attention to the trees above them. Through the falling arbor debris, they could just make out a shadowy figure. The objects plummeting to the earth, obscured their vision, making it difficult for them to see just what kind of demon it was. Inuyasha reached for the hilt of his might sword, Kagome jumped back, baring her blade like claws, when a blue flame flared before them.

With a high pitched shrill, the demon stopped its attack and jumped away from the cerulean flame.

"Kagome!" The tiny kitsune ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she nodded her head, trying to blink away the light. "I'm fine."

"Where the hell have you two been?" Inuyasha scowled in the direction of the monk's voice.

A sly grin formed on his lips, "Oh, I thought it best not interrupt."

Flush filled the cheeks of the half demon, "What are talking about? I was just-"

"Forget it," Kagome walked over to the two older men. "Look we have a demon to worry about."

The four stood together, looking around the forest. The night engulfed nearly everything. Inuyasha and Shippou, because of their demon blood line, had a better sense of sight in the dark. Still they could not see any type of threat. As for the two humans, it would appear no better. However, Kagome, did come to the conclusion that her vision had become somewhat better than before. It wasn't a tremendous difference, but it was enough to know she could not see a demon anywhere.

"I don't like this," she listened to the silence around them. She glanced through some tree trunks to see the light from the meadow, she and Inuyasha were fighting in. "Let's get into the open."

"No," Inuyasha shook his head. "We have some cover with the trees."

"No," Miroku searched the trees again, then followed Kagome's glance. "I believe the demon has us at a disadvantage here. Kagome has the right idea. Let's move, quickly."

"But-" The hanyou protested. But his argument would not be heard. The other three moved in the direction of the well lit meadow. He growled at their lack of attention, then followed in their direction.

They ran to the center of the clearing, then stopped, all eyes looking in every direction. The light of the quarter moon, illuminated the open terrain. However the heavy clouds drifting by, caused several patches of murk. Still, it was much easier to see, without the heavy shade of the forest.

"What's going on?" Shippou asked, nervously.

"Shh," Miroku didn't move his eyes away from the trees that lined the meadow. Though the night was quiet, there was something unpleasant in its peace. It was just too quiet. "I sense a very evil and powerful presence."

"Where the hell is it?" The hanyou tightened his grip, on his untransformed sword. "Show yourself!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku try to hush him. "We mustn't be hasty. We know nothing about what we are facing."

"So what?" Inuyasha glared back at the monk. "It's not like we haven't gone into battle blind before. I can handle it."

The monk shook his head, tossing a glance at the young girl, "Kagome. Can you sense a jewel shard?"

She took in a deep breath, "No. I don't think it-Get down!" Her sentence was cut short by a shadow moving quickly over them. 

The three fell to the grass, while Inuyasha leapt to greet the demon with his now transformed Tetsusaiga. His move would be too slow, for the full blooded youkai evaded the hanyou's blade.

Kagome rose to her feet, to see Inuyasha touch back to the ground, frustrated at his failure to cut the youkai to pieces. She watched as the being flapped its enormous wings, hovering above the group. Though it drifted along the shadows of the clouds, she could make out its build from its silhouette. The youkai appeared to be a dark gray. In the shadows, it looked almost blue. It had two arms, and two legs, all of which contracted with muscle. The tail glided on the wind as gracefully as its entire body, yet it look no less powerful. She took notice to its long claws, on both fingers and toes. They were much longer than hers and Inuyasha's. Its wings were not feathered, but of a thick tissue. She had seen creatures with wings such as the demon's, but those were in books. They were similar to that of a gargoyle's.

Her eyes studied its face, but in the shadows she could not see the contours of its face. She could only assume, like so many other demons she had encountered, it was twisted with malice. Although its pointed horns atop its head, made its presence all the more malevolent, it would be its eyes that would unnerve her. There was something about its eyes. They had a shine to it. It was as if they glowed. And in the soft light of the moon, through the clouds, they glistened brighter.

"It's eyes," her words came from just under its breath.

Inuyasha picked up on her faint words, "I'm on it."

Without hesitation, the hanyou leapt into the air, Tetsusaiga in his hands. He swung his sword at the demon, missing once again. The youkai flapped its gigantic wings, causing a strong wind current to push Inuyasha back to the ground. The flying demon wasted no time making swoop in the direction of the three on the ground, causing them to run in different directions. Needless to say, it chased after Kagome.

The young girl ran as fast as she could, but the airborne demon was just on top of her. She dove to the grass, avoiding the demon's claws. But she would not move fast enough. The claws on its right hand hooked into the thin material of her tank top, carrying her into the air with it.

"No!" Shippou called out from below. "Kagome!"

Hearing the fabric tear, Kagome wriggled more to get free. Each flap of its wings meant they were moving higher up. She had to do something. It was then she reached up with her own claws and scratched at its skin, drawing blood. The large youkai screeched in pain, twitching its hand tearing the fabric more, thus allowing Kagome to break free.

Had she really put some thought into her idea, she would have known it was a stupid idea. They were too high up, and even the demon blood that was inside her would not be able to heal her from the impact she was about to take. Still, it was either that or let the demon shred her to pieces and make off with her jewel shards. Or, be killed upon impact, and hope one of her friends would get to the jewel shards first and protect it.

Kagome could hear the air push past her ears. Her hair pushed upwards, brushing up against her face. The gravitational pull of the earth felt much like the arms around her. It sent so many flashbacks, but everything moved so fast, she couldn't quite understand it. Everything around her was so blue, then black, then blue again. Finally, it was red and white.

She felt her body jerk. She squeaked in surprise. Her eyes caught sight of a pair of golden orbs looking down on her. They looked almost annoyed.

"Inuyasha?" She felt him land on the ground.

"Who else would it be?" He grumbled letting her down. "And what the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed."

She stood upright, "Oh, as oppose to what? That _thing_ taking off with me, _then_ killing me."

The hanyou gritted his teeth, "You know what I mean."

"Kagome!" Shippou jumped into her arms. "Are you okay?"

She smiled down at the kitsune, "Yes. Inuyasha saved me, again."

The half demon gazed up into the sky, sword in hand, searching for the winged demon, "Hmph."

"You're bleeding," the fox child, pointed to her lower abdomen.

She gently set him down and lifted her shirt, revealing a small cut. She glanced up at the boy with the white hair standing across from her, confused, "I got it earlier."

"Kagome," Miroku finally spoke. "Did you sense a shard of the Shikon jewel?"

"No," she shook her head, searching the sky for the demon. "It doesn't have one."

"I thought you said it did!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

The hanyou stomped over to the young girl, "You said 'In it's eyes!'"

She crossed her arms, "I didn't say that! I said, '_It's eyes_.' I was taking notice to its eyes! They shined, almost like a cat's. But different…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well why didn't you say that!" Again, with his usual argument.

"You never gave her a chance," Miroku interrupted his companion's rant.

"You just _barreled_ into the fight," Shippou finished for him. "Like you always do."

Inuyasha let out a low growl, "Get down!"

Just like before, the three dove to the ground. Inuyasha didn't have time to swing his sword. The large youkai caught the hanyou with its left wing across the chest, knocking the breath out of him and causing him to drop his sword. However, Inuyasha managed to cling to the demon's wing, ripping through the tissue with his sharp claws, causing it to let out another screech. The end result grounded the two. Inuyasha climbed to his feet, only to receive a mighty blow to his chest. He could feel his bones crack at the hammering touch of its tail.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, seeing his body fling back, only to slam into the ground. She immediately ran to his side. 

"Get back!" Miroku shouted. "I'm going to open my Kazaana."

It was at that moment, the light of the crescent moon had faded, casting a shadow of darkness across the meadow, making it nearly impossible to see. They could just make out the silhouettes of one another.

"Kagome!" Shippou called over to her. His vision in the gloom was much better than that of the monk's, which made him reach Kagome and Inuyasha's side easily. "Is he all right?"

"I'm fine," Inuyasha got to his feet, painfully. "Where's the demon?"

They immediately searched through the shadows.

"I don't see it," Miroku grew closer to the group, following their voice. He could just make them out.

"Neither do I," Shippou added.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha hunched over, slightly. She could tell that he was in pain. His hand was across his chest and though she couldn't see his face clearly, she knew his face was twisted in agony.

"I don't think it can fly," Inuyasha looked around the meadow. "I hurt its wing pretty bad." He reached for his sword, but he was hit with an intense amount of pain in his chest, making him snarl in pain.

"Inuyasha," Kagome reached out to him, trying to help with his balance. "You're hurt too badly. Let us take care of the demon."

"Like hell," he pushed her arms off him. "You can't even see it!"

"And you can barely move," she argued, softly.

Just then a low growl came from behind them. 

"It's near," Inuyasha warned the group.

For a moment the four stood still, silent, anticipating its next move.

"I have an idea," Kagome reached down for the kitsune. Then broke into a sprint. "Come on Shippou."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to move towards her, but she moved too fast for the injured hanyou. "No! Come back!"

Miroku and Inuyasha grew still, listening to the sound of Kagome's feet crushing the blades of grass in the distance. Suddenly, a similar sound came from behind the two men, then it moved right past them. It appeared to be moving much quicker than the girl's. Inuyasha could see the shadow of the demon, running on all fours.

His golden eyes widened in horror, "Kagome! Watch out! It's coming right for you!"  


She could hear the half demon's voice calling out to her from yards away. Soon her sprint slowed to a stop. Her lungs took in a deep breath as she listened to the sounds around her. Shippou whimpered at her feet, clinging to her leg. Kagome ruffled the fox child's head, with her hand, in reassurance. Though not entirely sure if it was for his, or hers. The swift thumping of her heart, resounded in her ears, but it did not drown out the sounds of rustling coming towards her.

Closer. Closer.

Thump. Thump.

Closer. Closer.

Inhale. Exhale.

Nothing.

The last intake of oxygen held tight in her lungs. Her ears pressed, reaching out for the sound of her heart. Nothing. It was as if her heart stopped. All that she could hear was the evening breeze pushing its way through the many, flimsy blades of grass. Kagome was absolutely still, moving her eyes only, searching. Shadows. Only shadows, gently gliding across the meadow; softly, floating above.

"Now Shippou!" Her voice broke into the night.

Miroku stood in the distance, gazing in the direction his two friends had run off to. His heart pained at a clenching feeling wrapped around it. His entire body grew exceptionally heavy. Those feelings, he tried to fight; tried to escape, but could not. And he knew why. Fear. Sorrow. Kagome and Shippou had run in hopes of stopping the creature from taking the jewel shards. Trying to protect himself and the wounded hanyou next to him. This was quite possibly the last time he would see the two, for a shadow of death followed quickly after them.

But a light of hope flared in the dark night. It's illumination, so heavenly, so bright. He could just make out four silhouettes in the distance. From their shadows he could see the kitsune at the foot of the young girl, leaping at the large, dark figure coming down upon the two. The light danced off her long black hair, blowing in the breeze and her momentum. The monk caught sight of a long, slender, bright, silver and blue reflection, just looming over the dark shadow. Four? He quickly looked around to find himself alone, then with a small grin, ran to the light.

"Fox fire!" The fox child called out into the night.

The blue flame burned brightly before the two, bringing to light, the demon that lurked in the shadows. It was just above them, when its banshee like voice broke into the night, turning away from the flame. Kagome used this opportunity to leap to the youkai. Taking it from its horn, she turned its head, making it face her. She gazed deep into its shiny orbs. Not allowing it to look away, she dug the five blades of her fingers, into the neck of demon, cutting straight across. The red ink splattered about. She snarled roughly, feeling the warm, rich, texture of blood, splash against her own face. But she did not look away. Her eyes remained tight on the demon's, watching as the light from within, died.

It took her a moment to realize that she was on the ground. She stood silent, taking in deep breaths. Her heart doing all it could to steady itself. The clouds had moved, shedding light across the open meadow. It was then she looked at the faces of her companions. Their eyes all held shock. Kagome looked down, in her left hand, she held the youkai's head. The entire upper region of her body was covered in blood. She tossed a quick glance over to the lifeless demon, not only was the head disconnected, but it's body was split in half. Her dark brown eyes trailed over to the hanyou. His sword too, was covered in blood.

He dropped to his knees, "Damn." His hand on his chest, he used the Tetsusaiga, which had reverted back to its rusty counterpart, for support.

Releasing her hold on the horn, she ran to him, "Inuyasha! Oh my-Are you okay? What were you doing?"

"Trying to keep you from getting yourself killed!" He grumbled.

"Me?" She was taken back. "What about you? You're the one who's hurt."

"You could have been killed," he shot back. "Both of you. What were _you_ thinking?"

She sighed, kneeling next to him, "It all happened so sudden. I..I…I had to lead it away. I thought I could take it."

"Seeing me injured," Inuyasha looked over at her, wincing. "_You_ thought you could take it."

She shook her head, "I figured I had an advantage over it."

"How?" He fought back the pain in his chest.

"Other than it's wounded wing?" She spoke softly. "It's eyes."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look of utter confusion, "Huh?"

"I noticed its eyes glowed, like a cat's. Cats can see very well in the dark, much like dogs."  


"So?"

"Well, in the forest, when Shippou used his fox fire, it was blinded. It shrieked, like it was in pain."

"It could only use its eyes in the dark," Miroku chimed in.

"That's right," Kagome nodded her head to the monk. "That's why it stuck to the shadows."

"The moonlight must have had some effect on it," the monk finished. "That's why you suggested to move out of the forest."

"Yes," Kagome looked back at the half demon. "It could have gotten us."

"Still," the hanyou shook his head. "That was a big risk."

Shippou moved closer to the monk, who was eyeing the youkai's remains, "Do you suppose it attacked us cause it was after Kagome's shards?"

"You think!" Inuyasha shot at the kitsune.

"Hmm," the monk scanned the body. "Something's wrong here."

"What?" Kagome rose to her feet.

Suddenly the youkai's lower half begin to stir. Its tail whipped at the monk, who moved just in time to block it with his staff. But he would not be strong enough. The power in the hit knocked the monk back off his feet. Kagome ran to his side, as did Shippou.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. "The tail!"

"Sankon Tetsusou!" His claws lashed out at the tail, splitting it in two.

They watched as the flesh melted, becoming nothing more than a litter of bones.

Kagome and Shippou helped Miroku to his feet. They walked over to the hanyou, standing over the bones. He turned slowly, facing the young girl with a look of confusion.

"What?" She asked.

Inuyasha said nothing. He reached out his hand to hers. She opened it, allowing him to place his closed hand over her palm. Lifting his hand, she glanced down at her blood stained hands. For a moment, she stared at it, confused. She could not speak. Words could not form. Her eyes widened, her heart dropped to the lowest part of her stomach. She could not look up. Not into his amber eyes. She could not tear her eyes away from the tiny red jewel resting in her palm.

AN2: Oh, I know in the disclaimer I said the Japanese language would be toned down. I meant in the sense as I won't be using words, such as, "sama, san." But I will use some terms, such as you already read. I'll try update sooner next time. Oh and here's a little inside info about the story. The demon that Kagome fought and killed, in Chapter Six, was modeled after "Friday the 13th's" Jason Vorhees and "Halloween's" Michael Myers. Can you tell? Just thought I'd share. Bye.


End file.
